Was dein Herz dir sagt
by akali1
Summary: Was wäre wenn Hermine und Harry keine Freunde von Anfang an wären und nur durche einen Zufall zusammenkommen? Wird ihre Liebe bestehen? Oder wird Ginny Harry für sich gewinnen können? Geschichte ist schon fertig. Werde jede Woche ein neues Kap hochladen.
1. Chapter 1

Hermine Granger war 11, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Schwarze, kurze Haare. Eine viel zu große Brille. Und diese unglaublich grünen Augen. Es war in der großen Halle von Hogwarts, eine Schule für junge Zauberer und Hexen, als die Erstklässler nach vorne gerufen worden. Hermine war schon vorne. Sie wurde nach Gryffindore geschickt, obwohl sie sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob sie nicht doch nach Ravenclaw hingehörte. Es gab 4 Häuser. Gryffindore, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Die letzten beiden schieden für sie aus, da die meisten Slytherins als böse galten und Hufflepuff sie nicht besonders fördern würde. Also blieben nur noch die anderen beiden übrig. In Ravenclaw waren nur die schlausten der schlausten, was für sie zutraf. Sie bemühte sich immer die Beste zu sein, egal, in was. Sie war überaus klug und las, in jeder freien Minute, Bücher. Und in Gryffindore zählte einzig der Mut, aber sehr viele berühmte Magier kamen auch aus diesem Haus. Doch nun wurde sie ja schon nach Gryffindore geschickt und bereuen, tat sie es eigentlich nicht.

"Harry Potter!" rief eine ältere, streng aussehende Professorin, die sich als Minerva McGonagall vorstellte. Die Menge hielt den Atem an. 'Ist das wirklich der Harry Potter?' Hörte sie neben sich die Schüler fragen. Ja, das war er. Hermine hatte ihn schon vorher erkannt. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn verriet es. Er war deswegen so berühmt, weil er der einzige war, der nach einem Angriff von Voldemort, dem schlimmsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten, überlebt hatte, obwohl seine Eltern sich für ihn geopfert hatten. Kurz darauf verschwand Voldemort und wurde, bis dato, nie wieder gesehen. Manche sagen, er sei verstorben, manche sagen auch, er wurde nur verletzt und erholt sich wieder. Niemand weiß es so genau. Harry ging die Stufen hinauf, zu dem sprechenden Hut, der die Schüler in die Häuser aufteilt. Nach kurzem zögern rief er Gryffindore und alle aus dem Haus klatschten und riefen begeistert nach ihm. Auch Hermine tat dies. Er saß schräg gegenüber von ihr und lachte über den Beifall von den anderen Studenten. Dann schaute er in ihre Richtung und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Doch nach höchstens einer Sekunde sah er schon wieder woanders hin.

Das war der Tag, an dem sie ihn das erste Mal begegnete und sollte auch nicht der letzte werden.

...

6 Jahre später

...

Die Sonne kitzelte ihre Nase, wie man so schön sagt. Ein frischer Windzug blies ihr um die Haare. Sie roch förmlich den Morgen. Hörte die Vögel zwitschern, das Rascheln der Decke, Parvati und Lavender reden...

"Und hast du gestern gesehen, wie er mich angeguckt hat? Ich sag dir, er ist total verliebt in mich." sagte Lavender.

"Ach, du spinnst, er hat nicht dich angeguckt, sondern mich." begann Parvati zu streiten. Hermine wusste sofort, wer gemeint war. Entweder Harry Potter oder Ronald Weasley. Wie könnte es auch anders sein. Beide gut aussehend, Quidditchspieler und dazu auch noch Single, obwohl der Erste in einer 'Beziehungspause' war. 'Naja, obwohl man sagen muss, dass man von den beiden Mädchen nicht viel erwarten kann, wenn sie ein Gehirn in der Größe einer Bohne haben und das Einzigste, was dort drin ist, ist ihr Aussehen und Jungs. Was man sofort an ihren Noten nachweisen könnte.' Hermine seufzte innerlich und richtete sich langsam auf. Sie gähnte herzlich und rieb sich die Augen.

"Ach, na sieh mal an, wer da aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf erwacht ist." sagte Parvati.

"Wenn das wirklich ein Schönheitsschlaf sein soll, dann sollte sie aber noch ein wenig länger schlafen, so ein, zwei Jahre." erwiderte Lavender nach ein paar Sekunden, da sie ihr Hirn wohl erstmal in Gang kriegen musste. Sofort kichern die beiden los und vergessen war der Streit von vorhin, wenn sie, mal wieder, über jemanden herziehen konnten, vor allem, wenn es Hermine war. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen und sagte im Vorbeigehen zum Bad:

"Wie schön, dass ihr euch schon so früh am Morgen amüsieren könnt. Wundert mich, dass ihr nicht mal wieder euren Rausch ausschlafen müsst."

"Pah, die ist doch nur verbittert und eifersüchtig. Komm lass uns runter gehen. Mal sehen, ob Harry und Ron schon da sind."

"Oh ja."

Als die beiden rausgingen, lehnte sich Hermine gegen die Tür und seufzte. Seit über drei Jahren ging das nun so. Seitdem sie diesen verdammten, 'geheimen' Wir-lieben-alle-süßen-Typen-Club gegründet haben. Wer nicht darin war, wurde von ihnen automatisch ausgeschlossen und verspottet. Es gab nur wenige, die sie kannte, die nicht in diesem Club waren. Z.B. Luna Lovegood, ihre wirkliche und einzige Freundin, viele jüngere Schüler und, natürlich, sie selbst. Insgesamt bestand der Club aus 29 Mädchen, aber wer zählt da schon mit. Die Vorsitzenden waren Lavender, Parvati, Padma und Ginny Weasley, die kleine Schwester von Ron Weasley. Sie war die Nachfolgerin von Cho Chang. Sie war Harrys erste Freundin, dann nahm kurz darauf Ginny den Platz an Harrys Seite ein und natürlich war er nur zufällig davor zum begehrenswertesten Typen der Schule, von dem Club, ernannt worden. Jedes Mädchen, was ihm begegnete lächelte ihn kokett an oder berührte ihn zufällig. Bis zum Abschlussball von Fred und George Weasley, Zwillingsbrüder der Familie, wo die Beiden miteinander getanzt haben und dann, unter leichtem Alkoholeinfluss, wild miteinander rum geknutscht haben. Seitdem gingen sie miteinander, aber nur solange Harry ganz oben auf der 'Jungs-Liste' stand, sobald jemand anderes oben stand, haben sie sich wieder getrennt bzw. eine Pause gemacht. Das dürfte schon ungefähr 3-4 mal passiert sein. Für Hermine war Ginny nur ein mieses Flittchen, was alles tun würde, um zu bekommen, was sie will und Harry war der kleine Hund, der ihr hinterher läuft, um mehr Publicity zu bekommen, dabei ist er doch jetzt schon mit seiner Geschichte berühmt. Er hatte schließlich letztes Jahr Voldemort besiegt und war seitdem nicht mehr vor der Presse sicher.

Wieder seufzte Hermine und dachte sich, dass sie das eigentlich gar nichts angeht, was sie tun und was nicht. Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie sich fertig gemacht hatte, wo auch schon Luna wartete, um mit ihr zum Frühstück zu gehen. Das tat sie jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr. Als Hermine sie mal gefragt hatte, warum sie sie nicht mal abholen könnte, meinte sie nur, dass sie eine Frühaufsteherin sei und eher aufstehe als Hermine. Sie erwiderte nichts darauf, war sich aber sicher, dass es nicht nur daran lag, sondern auch, weil sie dann nicht mehr auf der Gryffindore-Couch sitzen und Ron beobachten konnte. Hermine wusste, dass Luna völlig in ihn verschossen war, obwohl sie das rigoros abstritt, deshalb ließ sie das Thema auch lieber auf sich ruhen.

"Guten Morgen, Dornrösschen. Bereit fürs Frühstück?" fragte Luna gut gelaunt wie immer.

"Guten Morgen, ich sterbe schon vor Hunger." antwortete Hermine und verdrängte bewusst das Ereignis von vorhin. Beide gingen runter in die große Halle und nahmen an ihren gewohnten Sitzen Platz. Sie häuften sich Essen auf die Teller und erzählten sich gegenseitig, was gestern geschehen ist.

"Also, ich habe von Lisa erfahren, dass Mandy gesagt hat, dass Padma und die anderen beschlossen haben, Harry wieder

ganz oben auf die List zu setzen, weil Dean, der vorher oben war, einen Pickel bekommen hat."

"Was? Sowas unerhörtes. Warum haben sie ihn nicht gleich aus der Schule geschmissen." antwortete Hermine sarkastisch. Luna grinste.

"Was denkst du, wie lange dauert es, bis die beiden wieder zusammenkommen?" fragte sie. Hermine schaute zu Harry und Ginny, die wieder nebeneinander saßen und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

"Hm, ich tippe auf... 2 Stunden. " Luna lachte.

"So wie ich es gehört habe, soll Harry in einem großen Streit gesagt haben, dass nun endgültig Schluss ist und er keine Lust mehr auf ihre Spielchen hat."

"Und fünf Minuten später liegen sie sich knutschend in den Armen."

"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." Hermine grinste.

"Natürlich hab ich Recht. Außerdem würden sie doch nicht so eng zusammensitzen, wenn 'endgültig' Schluss wäre." sagte sie verächtlich. Luna hob eine Augenbraue.

"Eifersüchtig?" fragte sie grinsend

"Wer ich? Oh, mist, jetzt hast du mich erwischt. Ich geb es zu, ich bin schon seit Jahren heimlich in ihn verliebt. Aber bitte, sag es keinem." antwortete sie sarkastisch. Luna zog ein Schnute.

"Das wäre es doch. Du und Harry. Warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen. Ihr wärt das perfekte Paar."

"Ja, wir würden so gut zusammenpassen, wie Prof. Sprout und Prof. Snape. Er, ein hirnloser, Quidditchliebender Weiberheld und ich, die besserwisserische, hässliche Kuh, die auch noch Höhenangst hat." Hermine rollte die Augen.

"1. Hab ich dir schon hundert mal gesagt, dass du nicht hässlich bist. Du hast ein so schönes Gesicht, nur die Haare verdecken es. Wenn du mich nur einmal..." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Na gut, aber trotzdem. Und 2. Ist Harry nicht hirnlos, sondern verdammt gut in der Schule, das hast du oft genug selber gesagt."

"Mag sein, aber wir werden nie, nie und nimmer zusammenkommen." sagte Hermine als Schlusswort.

Eine viertel Stunde später machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen.


	2. Chapter 2

So, ich hoffe euch hat mein erstes Kapitel gefallen.

Hier ist nämlich schon das nächste.

Kapitel 2:

Hermine setzte sich wie immer in die vordere Reihe. Sie hatte Zauberkunst und sollte ein Essay über die Anwendung von Verwandlungszaubern bei nichtmagischen Tieren schreiben. Letzte Stunde haben sie sich in Gruppen aufgeteilt nur Hermine blieb als einzigste übrig, was ihr sogar sehr Recht war, denn so konnte sie alle Aufgaben alleine lösen und musste nicht mit einem Partner arbeiten. Sie arbeitete sowieso lieber allein, versuchte sie sich einzureden.

"Aber Professor Flitwick, ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich letztes Mal nicht da war, fragen sie Madam Pomfrey. Sie wird ihnen bestätigen, dass ich auf der Krankenstation war." erklärte eine bekannte Stimme. Hermine blickte nach vorne und sah, wie Harry auf Professor Flitwick einredete, weil er letzte Stunde nicht da war. Es stimmt, er war wirklich auf der Krankenstation gewesen, nach dem Quidditch-Training, als er hart von einem Klatscher getroffen worden ist. Sie hatte es selbst mit angesehen, weil sie gerade draußen war und ein Spaziergang gemacht hatte, sie war auch diejenige, die Madam Pomfrey geholt hatte, aber hatte ihr jemand gedankt? Nein.

"Mr. Potter, ich fürchte, Sie müssen sich arrangieren. Vielleicht finden Sie noch jemanden, mit dem Sie arbeiten können, aber ich kann Sie sicher nicht zu dritt, mit Ihren Freunden arbeiten lassen." Jetzt wäre es die perfekte Gelegenheit für Hermine gewesen, beliebter zu werden, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, dass sie noch keinen Partner hätte, würde er sich mit ihr abgeben müssen... oder er sagte: 'Nein, da schreib ich mein Essay lieber alleine.' Und außerdem interessierte es sie nicht, ob sie beliebter war, oder nicht. Aber dennoch fühlte sie sich schlecht, wenn sie ihm nicht ihre Hilfe anbieten würde. 'Verflucht, warum muss ich nur so nett sein.'

"Ahm, ich hab noch keinen Partner Harry, also wenn du möchtest..." sie zeigte auf den Platz neben sich. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte er und sie dachte schon, sie hätte sich zum Affen gemacht, doch dann lächelte er, mit dem Lächeln, womit er die Knie jedes Mädchens weich werden lässt, und nickte.

"Gerne."

"Na, sehen Sie? Und wieder ein Problem gelöst." sagte der Professor und ging zu anderen Schülern, die seine Hilfe brauchten. Harry setzte sich neben sie.

"Puh, ich dachte schon, ich müsste das ganze Essay alleine schreiben. Das schafft doch keiner." Er lächelte immer noch und Hermine merkte, wie auch ihre Knie nachgaben. Zum Glück saß sie auf einem Stuhl.

"Also, tja, wann hast du denn Zeit, damit wir anfangen können?" fragte sie ihn. Er überlegte kurz.

"Wie wäre es, mit morgen Abend in der Bibliothek? Heute habe ich leider keine Zeit." 'Und das hat auch nicht zufällig was mit einer kleinen Weasley zu tun?' fragte sie ihn in Gedanken.

"Sicher, von mir aus." antwortete sie und wusste danach nicht wirklich, was sie sagen sollte.

"Sag mal, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass wir uns schon 6 Jahre kennen und trotzdem noch nie so richtig miteinander gesprochen haben?" fragte er sie. 'Wahrscheinlich versucht er nur Konversation zu machen.' dachte sie.

"Tja, ich denke mal, wir sind in verschiedene Richtungen gegangen und haben einfach noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, uns kennen zulernen." 'Obwohl ich dich besser kenne, als du denkst.'

"Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Trotzdem, irgendwie Schade." Das schockte Hermine regelrecht. Er fand es Schade, dass sie sich nicht kennen gelernt haben? 'Ich glaub ich bin im falschen Film'

"Wie geht es dir eigentlich nach deiner Verletzung beim Quidditch-Training?" Versuchte sie auszuweichen.

"Naja, nur ein gebrochenes Bein, das hat Madam Pomfrey schnell wieder hinbekommen." grinste er. Sie nickte ein wenig verbittert und schallte sich, dass sie sich so komisch benahm.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief eher ruhig. Sie fingen schon mit dem Aufsatz an und redete nur noch darüber.

"Und dann hat er gesagt, dass er es Schade finde, dass wir nicht befreundet sind." erzählte Hermine Luna, die zusammen in der Großen Halle aßen. Sie hatte schon von Luna erfahren, dass Padma sich von Justin getrennt hatte, mit der Begründung, dass er mit Susan Bones fremdgegangen sei. Was natürlich überhaupt nicht erlaubt ist und nun sich der ganze Club gegen sie verbündet hat und sie unwiderruflich rausgeworfen wurde, obwohl die Arme das nicht getan hat und das wissen die ganz genau. So hat Padma zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Sie ist Justin endlich los, von dem sie sich eh schon seit geraumer Zeit trennen wollte und dann auch noch Susan, die sie von Anfang an nicht leiden konnte und nur mit im Club war, weil sie sich einmal mit Lavender bei einem Aufsatz, den die beiden schreiben sollten, was aber eigentlich nur Susan getan hat, gut verstanden hat. Aber das ist auch schon ein paar Monate her und jetzt würdigt Lavender sie keines Blickes mehr. Sie hatte auch erfahren, dass Harry und Ginny noch nicht wieder zusammen waren.

"Nein! Das hat er nicht!" staunte Luna. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er mit Hermine ein Essay schreiben wollte. Nicht, dass sie es ihrer Freundin nicht gönnen würde, aber sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Harry sich auch noch freuen würde, mit ihr zu Arbeiten. 'Vielleicht kommt es doch noch so, wie ich es mir für sie wünsche.'

"Doch und das Blöde dabei ist, dass ich mich aufgeführt habe, wie eine Idiotin. Ich hab gestottert und war nervös und hab nur Unsinn geredet."

"Uhh, hat vielleicht auch dein Bauch gekribbelt und dir ist heiß geworden?" grinste Luna. Hermine gab ihr einen Du-spinnst-doch-Blick.

"Sicher." Antwortete sie matt.

"Ach, komm schon. Sei doch nicht so. Wie wäre es, wenn wir am Wochenende einen Mädchenabend machen? Nur wir beide und keine Jungs. Weder materiell noch ideell." Luna zog einen Schmollmund, dem einfach keiner widerstehen konnte.

"Na gut." lächelte Hermine. Luna strahlte, bis die beiden eine bekannte Stimme hörten.

"Was willst du denn noch hier?" fragte Patil Parvati Susan Bones, die sich gerade zum Tisch des Mädchenclubs hinzusetzen wollte. Susan fing an, nervös zu stottern.

"Ich - ich wollte mich bei Padma entschuldigen. Aber ich habe wirklich nichts mit ihm gehabt. Das musst du mir glauben." wandte sie sich zu ihr. Padma schaute gespielt verletzt weg.

"Verschwinde. Siehst du denn nicht, wie weh du ihr getan hast? Und ich dachte wir wären alle Freundinnen. Hau ab!" Doch fast alle versuchten sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Susan traten Tränen in die Augen. Wenn sie jetzt ginge, dann hätte sie gar keine Freunde mehr, obwohl sie wusste, dass die Mädchen nie ihre richtigen Freunde waren. Langsam ging sie an einen anderen Tisch. Sie wurde vor der halben Schule gedemütigt. Fast alle habe mit zugehört. Eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter.

"Die Arme. Das hat sie nicht verdient." sagte Luna zu Hermine. "Irgend jemand sollte es diesen dummen Puten heimzahlen." Da kam Hermine ein Gedanke.

"Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Ach, ist doch egal. Ich habe eine Idee. Wir könnten es ihnen doch heimzahlen." Luna schaute sie verständnislos an. "Wir gründen einfache einen eigenen Club. Wir können alle fragen, die nicht in ihrem Club sind und die, die nicht gerne da drin sind. Und irgendwann, werden wir noch größer sein als sie. Aber wir werden nicht so ein 'Wir-lieben-alle-süßen-Typen-Mist' sondern etwas reiferes, wo man sich auch noch über andere Probleme unterhält. Na, wie klingt das?"

"Also, bis jetzt ganz gut, aber wie willst du das bitte schaffen? Alle Mädchen wollen zu ihnen. Außerdem, wer gibt sich denn freiwillig mit uns ab?" Hermine grinste und schaute wieder zu Susan.

"Mehr als du denkst."

Nachdem sie sich noch eine Weile unterhalten haben, folgten Hermine und Luna Susan zu ihrem Haus. Vor der Tür, fingen sie sie ab.

"Hey Susan." rief Hermine. Sie drehte sich um und schaute ein bisschen verwundert, auf die Beiden.

"Hallo Hermine, hallo Luna. Was macht ihr hier?" fragte sie schüchtern. Hermine sah, wie ihre Augen geschwollen waren und rote Ränder vom ganzen Weinen hatten.

"Wir haben das vorhin gehört, was passiert ist. Tut uns Leid." Susan schnaubte verächtlich.

"Mir nicht. Eigentlich bin ich froh, dass ich da weg bin. Jetzt muss ich wenigstens nicht mehr zwei Stunden vor dem Spiegel stehen und mir die Haare machen." Luna und Hermine lachten.

"Wir wollen noch eine Runde draußen spazieren gehen. Möchtest du mitkommen?" fragte Luna. Susan überlegte kurz.

"Klar, warum nicht? Ich bringe nur noch eben meine Bücher rein."

"OK. Ja! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie uns mag." sagte Hermine

"Das werden wir ja noch sehen." antwortete Luna. Als Susan wieder rauskam gingen die drei Richtung Innenhof und unterhielten sich noch über Prof. Snapes schlechte Lernmethode.

"Genau. Und gestern erst, hab ich zehn Punkte Abzug bekommen, weil ich mir von meinem Nachbar etwas Tinte geliehen habe. 'Bring gefälligst deine eigene Tinte mit' hat er mich angeschrieen. Ich wünschte wir hätten einen anderen Lehrer."

Sagte Susan, die jetzt völlig aus sich heraus gekommen war und redete, wie ein Wasserfall. Alle drei Mädchen stimmten mit ihr überein.

"Oh, man. Mit den anderen Weibern hab ich sowas noch nie besprochen. Da geht das nur Jungs hier, Schminke dort."

"Ach das nennst du Schminke? Ich nenne das eher Kriegsbemalung." sagte Hermine und alle lachten darauf.

"Wirklich, ich bin echt froh, dass ich da raus bin. Mit euch hab ich heute so viel gelacht, wie mit ihnen in einem Jahr." Hermine drehte sich zu Luna, die ihr zunickte.

"Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, es ihnen heimzuzahlen?" fragte Luna.

"Hundert Mal. Warum?"

"Naja, Hermine hat sich da etwas ausgedacht..."

Sie hatten es Susan erzählt und hätten nie gedacht, dass sie so reagieren würde.

"Das ist einfach brillant! Wir werden unseren eigenen Club gründen keiner wird ausgeschlossen werden und nie wieder stundenlang über irgendwelche Modehefte sitzen. Das ist einfach genial Hermine." Hermine grinste sie auch an.

"Und wir könnten gemeinsam Ausflüge unternehmen z.B. nach Hogsmeade. Oder wir bilden eine Lerngruppe. Dann können wir uns immer gegenseitig für die Prüfungen helfen. Das wird so toll." Luna stoppte sie.

"Ihr stellt euch das alles so einfach vor. Aber wir sind gerade mal 3 und sie sind jetzt 28."

"27." unterbrach Susan die beiden. Sie schauten sie erwartungsvoll an. "Ohne mich und ohne Eloise Midgeon. Ihr Vater hat ihr verboten den Zaubertrank gegen ihre Pickel zunehmen. Seitdem sprießen sie wieder und Ginny hat sie vor die Wahl gestellt: entweder sie widersetzt sich ihrem Vater und nimmt den Trank oder sie wird rausgeworfen. Sie hat sich für Letzteres entschieden."

"Denkt ihr das gleiche, wie ich?" fragte Luna grinsend.

"Lasst uns sie suchen."

Nach einer halbe Stunde hatten sie Eloise endlich gefunden. Diese war im Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum und laß ein Buch auf der Couch. So schlimm sah sie gar nicht aus fand Hermine. Sie hatte zwar noch ein paar rote Punkte im Gesicht, aber nichts, was man nicht mit einer Muggel-Abdeckcreme verschwinden lassen konnte. Sie gingen zu ihr und setzten sich um sie herum.

"Ähm, hallo?" fragte sie unsicher. Es stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie fast ihr komplettes Selbstvertrauen verloren hatte, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie eigentlich ein total nettes Mädchen war.

"Hey, Eloise, wir haben gehört, dass du aus dem 'Wir-lieben-alle-süßen-Typen-Club' ausgestiegen bist." fing sie an.

"Ach, das ist doch schon letzte Woche passiert. Ich kümmere mich nicht mehr um die. Aber tut mir trotzdem Leid, was vorhin in der großen Halle passiert ist, Susan. Ich hab es immer gewusst. Die sind doch alle nur oberflächliche Tussis." sagte sie zu Susan, die eine wegwerfende Handbewegung machte.

"Ach was. Halb so schlimm. Wir, oder besser gesagt Hermine hat sich da was ausgedacht." Und so erzählten sie ihr die gleiche Geschichte, die sie vorhin Susan erzählt hatten, nur dass sie noch mit erwähnten, dass sie auch Lerngruppen bilden würden und gemeinsam was unternehmen würden, nicht so wie der alte Club.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht. Meint ihr wirklich, dass das klappt? Und, nicht wieder in so einer 'Mädchenvereinigung für geile Typen' enden wird?" fragte Eloise immer noch unsicher.

"100. Und auch, wenn wir nicht so viele Mitglieder haben werden, ist es doch besser zusammen, als alleine zu sein. Oder nicht? Und denk doch nur an den ganzen Spaß, den wir miteinander haben werden." sagte Luna überzeugend. Eloise schien noch ein wenig darüber nachzudenken.

"Ähm... OK. Ja, ich bin dabei." sagte sie fest. Die drei Mädchen fingen an zu lachen und freuten sich, noch eine Freundin mehr zu haben.

Das wars

Plz schreibt reviews

Bis nächste Woche


	3. Chapter 3

So, nun das nächste Kapitel, wie versprochen.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch

Viel spaß beim lesen.

(Ein paarkommis wären auch nicht schlimm)

Kapitel 3:

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie alle an einem Tisch und stellten sogenannte 'Regeln' auf.  
1.Niemand wird ausgeschlossen.'  
2.Es wird nicht nach Äußerlichkeiten beurteilt.  
3.Probleme werden friedlich gelöst.  
4.Niemand wird gezwungen mitzumachen.  
5.Über Jungs Probleme dürfen gesprochen, aber nicht über sie gelästert werden.  
6.Keine Listen dürfen erstellt werden.  
Als Hermine sich die Regeln nochmal durchlas, war sie zufrieden mit sich und den Mädchen. Das hier würde etwas Großes werden. Das spürte sie.

"Schaut mal, ganz unauffällig, wie Ginny und die Anderen hierher glotzen. Tja, da schaust du, Prinzessin. Hättest nicht gedacht, dass jemand kommt und dir die Krone abnimmt." sprach Luna mit Ginny, die das gar nicht hören konnte. Alle lachten, über den Kommentar. Hermine drehte sich um und sah, wie alle Anwesenden, des Mädchenclubs, einschließlich Harry, Ron und die anderen Jungs, zu ihnen schauten. Ginny wirkte so geschockt, dass sie den Mund offen hatte. Hermine lächelte sie frech an und winkte ihr und den anderen Chefinnen zu. Diese schienen so entsetzt, dass ihre Kinnlade fast auf den Boden fiel. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie Luna und Susan in Gelächter ausbrachen und auch, dass Eloise kicherte. Sie grinste ebenfalls und drehte sich wieder um.

"Ich würde sagen, eins zu null für uns." sagte sie und aß gemütlich an ihrem Brötchen weitern.

"Ich weiß nicht, Hermine. Findest du nicht, dass wir ein bisschen übertreiben? Ich meine, wir können es doch etwas langsamer angehen lassen, oder nicht?" fragte Eloise, ein wenig ängstlich.

"Vertrau mir, wir tun genau das richtige und, wenn einer von ihnen auf die Idee kommen sollte dir oder irgend jemanden von uns zu beleidigen, geschweige denn Schlimmeres, dann kriegen sie es mit mir zu tun. Also mach die keine Sorgen."

"Genau. Außerdem, haben wir noch sechs Monate, dann sind alle Prüfungen vorbei und wir gehen aus der Schule. Wenn wir das jetzt nicht durchziehen, dann nie." Eloise schien fürs erste Überzeugt zu sein und ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen.

"So, nun erzählt mal, wer von den Schwestern dort hinten, hat die Nase voll von Kerlen?" fragte Luna.

"Also auf die Schnelle fällt mir nur Sally-Anne ein. Oder?" fragte Susan Eloise.

"Ja, Sally-Anne Perks. Sie wollte schon seit langer Zeit aussteigen, weil Ginny ihr mal den Freund ausgespannt hat. Sie ist eine Slytherin, aber eigentlich sehr nett. Sie hat auch nichts gegen Muggelgeborene, genauso wenig, wie ihre Eltern. Wir könnten sie ja mal fragen." antwortete sie.

"Gut, und wisst ihr, wer gar nicht erst im Club ist? Laura Madley. Sie geht in meine Klasse. Ihr kennt sie doch. Die, mit der dicken Brille und der Zahnspange. Sie ist auch sehr nett." sagte Luna. Alle nickten zustimmend.

"OK, machen wir es so: Ihr beide," sie zeigte auf Eloise und Susan "werdet versuchen Sally-Anne zu überreden und wir werden es mit Laura probieren. Abgemacht?" Sie legte ihre Hand in die Mitte des Tischs. Luna war die erste, die einschlug.

"Abgemacht." Dann kam Susan.

"Auf mich kannst du zählen."

"Auf mich natürlich auch." sagte Eloise. Hermine lächelte alle drei an.

Sie aßen die restliche Zeit weiter und unterhielten sich über alltägliche Dinge, bis eine bekannte Stimme hinter Hermine auftauchte.

"Hey, Hermine. Wie geht's?" fragte Harry und setzte sich auf den Platz neben ihr. Hermine blickte ihn leicht erschrocken an und zwang sich ein Lächeln ab.

"Hi, ähm, gut und dir?" stotterte sie zurück und Ohrfeigte sich im inneren selbst für ihr Verhalten.

"Sehr gut, sehr gut. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, wann wir uns heute Abend treffen wollen. Das Quidditch-Training ist um 18 Uhr zu Ende. Danach geh ich duschen und noch was Essen. Also, wie wäre es, mit um sieben?" 'Und dafür musste er mir unbedingt seinen Tagesablauf schildern' dachte Hermine und nickte.

"Ja, das passt mir. Gerne." Er lächelte immer noch.

"OK. Also um sieben in der Bibliothek. Ich werde da sein." sagte er grinsend.

"Ja, ich auch." Dann stand er auf und ging, mit seinen Freunden, die auf ihn gewartet haben, aus dem großen Saal. Hermine schaute von ihrem Schoß auf und sah in drei verwunderte Gesichter. Die Eine grinste, die Anderen staunten.

"Hermine hat ein Date mit Harry."

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr euch so gut kennt."

"Ginny wird dich umbringen." sagten die drei gleichzeitig. Hermine schaute sie böse an.

"Hey! Ich habe kein Date mit ihm, ich hab seit sechs Jahren zum Ersten mal mit ihm gesprochen und mir ist egal, was Ginny denkt." sagte Hermine gereizt.

"Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Er ist ja schon süß, oder?" grinste Luna.

"Hey, ich dachte wir hatten abgemacht, dass wir keine Jungsgespräche führen!" erwiderte Hermine.

"Nein, das ist ja auch ein Jungsproblem, welches wir besprechen. Nicht das, was du denkst." sagte Eloise. Hermine schaute sie finster an.

"Und du fällst mir noch eiskalt in den Rücken." sagte sie, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die drei lachten und Hermine erklärte Eloise und Susan, dass sie nur mit Harry für einen Aufsatz recherchieren, was die beiden ihr nicht wirklich abkauften.

Ein paar Minuten später, machten sich alle auf den Weg in ihren Unterricht.

Nachdem auch die letzte Stunde dem Ende zu ging und Hermine sich das auf der Stelle wünschte, da diese mit Prof.

Snape war und er mal wieder die mieseste Laune auf Erden hatte, traf sie sich mit Luna, um mit ihr über Laura zu reden.

Als sie ihr alles erklärten, willigte diese sofort ein und sagte, dass sie ihre Cousine, Nicole Madley, noch überreden würde, die nach Slytherin geht und ein Jahr jünger ist als sie. Sie hatte auch Probleme mit den anderen Mädchen, weil die sie für anders hielten, weil sie sich noch nicht für Aussehen und Jungs interessierte, obwohl sie schon 15 sei. Hermine sagte ihr, sie könne so viele einladen, wie sie wolle. Sie hatten beschlossen am Samstag, also Morgen, im Mädchenschlafsaal der Hufflepuffs alle zu versammeln, damit sich alle kennen lernen konnten, das war sozusagen der Tag, den Hermine und Luna alleine verbringen wollten, da die anderen Hufflepuff Mädchen, die in dem Zimmer schliefen, bei ihren Eltern waren und es Luna erlaubt haben. Also musste Hermine nur noch hoffen, dass Eloise und Susan Sally-Anne überredet haben, mitzumachen. Sie betete darum.

Gegen sechs Uhr trafen sich alle Mitglieder des Clubs zum Abendessen in der großen Halle. Laura hatte auch ihre Cousine Nicole mitgebracht, die immer noch etwas unsicher war, da sie die Jüngste und von der Sache noch nicht sehr überzeugt war. Doch Hermine versicherte ihr, dass sie nur Vorteile daraus machen könnte. Mehr Freunde, Lernhilfen, Freude an Hogwarts, auch wenn die anderen Mädchen dabei sind. Sie war sich zwar immer noch nicht so überzeugt, aber sagte trotzdem, dass sie mitmachen würde. Als auch noch Eloise und Susan mit Sally-Anne kamen, strahlte Hermine regelrecht und Nicole fühlte sich auch ein bisschen besser, da sie nicht die Einzigste aus ihrem Haus war. Sally-Anne erzählte ihnen, dass sie es satt hatte, mit Ginny noch irgendetwas zu tun zu haben, denn, nachdem sie ihr den Freund ausgespannt hatte und kurz danach, wie eine heiße Kartoffel, fallengelassen hatte, war Ginny für sie gestorben. Sie wollte nur nicht ganz alleine sein, wenn sie aussteigen würde, denn Ginny hatte mal gesagt, ohne den Club, wären sie alle Nichts und viele Mädchen glauben ihr das sogar. Das würde es noch schwieriger machen, sie zu ihnen zu locken.

"Hey, ab heute halten wir zusammen. Wir sind ein starkes Team und lassen uns nicht von ihr einschüchtern." munterte Hermine die Neuankömmlinge auf. Gemeinsam aßen sie und planten ihren morgigen Tag. Sie beschlossen mindestens einmal in der Woche zusammen etwas zu unternehmen und auch mindestens einmal die Woche nur fürs lernen zusammen zukommen. Alle stimmten mit ein, denn jeder von ihnen musste irgendeine Prüfung schreiben. Hermine zeigte ihnen die 'Regeln' für den Club und auch damit stimmten alle zu.

"Am besten wir machen noch eine Regel hinzu. Niemals der Freundin den Freund ausspannen." sagte Sally-Anne und kurzerhand schrieb Hermine die nächste Regel mit auf.  
7. Nie der Freundin den Freund ausspannen.

"Aber ist das nicht eigentlich auch eine Liste? Denn es heißt ja hier: 6.Keine Listen dürfen erstellt werden." fragte Laura.

"Ja, aber das hier ist keine richtige Liste. Dort meinen wir mit 'Liste' z.B. die Namen aller Mädchen, die den heißesten Typen haben. Verstehst du?" fragte Luna und Laura nickte.

"Heißt das eigentlich, wir dürfen überhaupt nicht mehr über Jungs sprechen, oder wie ist das gemeint?" fragte nun Nicole.

"Nein, wir wollen bloß nicht, dass wir so abfällig von den Jungs reden und mit ihren Gefühlen spielen. Natürlich können wir noch über Jungs reden, aber wir wollen ja auch nicht, dass sie so über uns reden, stimmt's?" Alle stimmten mit ein. Später schrieb Hermine noch von Nicole, 8.Es ist nicht über jemanden zu lästern oder zu verspotten., auf und von Laura, 9.Immer die Wahrheit sagen., auf. Sie waren sich sehr schnell alle einig und aßen gemütlich weiter. Die Sieben bemerkten natürlich auch, wie der Mädchenclub zu ihnen schaute, inzwischen waren auch die Quidditchspieler vom Training gekommen, doch sie ließen sich davon nicht abbringen und schmiedeten weiter ihre Pläne für den morgigen Tag, bis plötzlich eine Stimme, die Hermine sehr gut kannte auf einmal auftauchte.

"Miss Granger, kommen Sie bitte einmal kurz mit. Der Direktor möchten mit Ihnen sprechen." Kam die strenge Stimme von Professor McGonagall. Die sechs Mädchen schauten sie verwirrt an. Manche auch etwas ängstlich. Doch Hermine hatte keine Angst. Das Schlimmste was sie machen konnten, war ihnen zu verbieten, den Hufflepuff Mädchenschlafsaal zu benutze, aber Hermine Glaubte nicht, dass Dumbledore so etwas machen würde.

"Ja, natürlich." Sie gab den Mädchen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und ging mit Prof. McGonagall zu den Lehrertischen. In der Mitte saß Dumbledore und blickte sie mit dem gleichen Lächeln an, welches sie den Mädchen vorhin gegeben hatte.

"Miss Granger, schön mal wieder mit Ihnen sprechen zu können. Kommen Sie, folgen Sie mir." Er führte sie in das Pokalzimmer und setzte sich dort wieder auf eine der Bänke.

"Puh, die müden Knochen wollen mit der Zeit nicht mehr so, wie man selber will." bemerkte er lächelnd. Hermine musste auch lächeln. Sie mochte den Humor des alten Mannes schon immer.

"Setzen Sie sich doch Miss Granger." Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben der Bank und schaute den Direktor erwartungsvoll an.

"Sie sind eine ausgesprochen talentierte Hexe, Miss Granger. Ich habe selten so viel Potential erlebt, wie bei Ihnen. Das können Sie mir glauben." Hermine errötete leicht.

"Danke, Sir."

"Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Und ich denke auch, dass Sie nur das beste für Ihre Freunde und Mitschüler wollen, oder?" Hermine rollte innerlich die Augen.

"Sir, ich weiß worauf Sie ansprechen wollen, aber ich denke mir nicht böses dabei, wenn ich mit ein paar Freundinnen eine Gemeinschaft bilden will."

"Das weiß ich doch Miss Granger und ich bin mir auch dessen völlig bewusst, dass sie einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn haben. Ich habe auch nichts dagegen, dass Sie das machen, aber Sie sollten sich überlegen, ob es nicht zum Schluss doch jemanden schaden könnte." Hermine wusste, dass damit, falls es tatsächlich soweit kommen sollte, Ginny und die anderen Anführer gemeint waren, doch sie sagte nichts.

"Ich bin mir völlig im klaren darüber, was es für Konsequenzen haben könnte, wenn es tatsächlich so weit kommen wird."

Der Professor lächelte immer noch und nickte.

"Gut, dass Sie so vernünftig sind. Ich habe auch nichts Anderes von Ihnen erwartet." Der Direktor wollte aufstehen und Hermine tat es ihm nach.

"Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, Sie müssen sich doch nicht mit sechs Leuten in einen kleinen Mädchenschlafraum zwängen. Hier nehmen Sie diese." Er gab ihr einen Schlüssel. "Sagen Sie einfach vor den Schlafsälen 'Vanilleeis' und es wird das Gästeschlafzimmer der Gryffindores erscheinen. Ich denke, da haben Sie alle Platz." Hermine blickte ihn erstaunt an.

"Woher... nein. Danke Prof. Dumbledore." Er lächelte sie wieder an.

"Gern geschehen." antwortete er und sie gingen beide wieder in den Großen Saal. Dort warteten schon die Mädchen gespannt, was Hermine ihnen zu sagen hatte. Sie setzte ein Pokerface auf und ging an ihren Platz. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah sie, wie die Chefinnen des Mädchenclubs sie gehässig angrinsten. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, als sie sich hingesetzt hatte.

"Nun sag schon. Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Susan. Die anderen fünf schauten sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an.

Hermine seufzte gespielt tief.

"Tja, Mädchen, ich befürchte, wir können nicht im Hufflepuff Mädchenschlafsaal übernachten."

"Was? Das kann er nicht machen!" rief Luna.

"Warum?" warf Sally-Anne ein.

"Das ist doch unfair." sagte Laura.

"War doch klar, dass irgendetwas schief geht." sagte Nicole. Hermine musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

"Was hat er genau gesagt, Hermine?" fragte Eloise.

"Ach, nur, dass er denkt, es wäre ein bisschen eng für uns Mädchen und hat mir diesen Schlüssel gegeben, für ein Gästeschlafsaal." bemerkte Hermine matt. Die Freundinnen sahen sie schockiert an. Und Hermine fing an, zu grinsen.

"Du kleines Luder! Ich hätte es mir doch denken können!" kreischte Luna und fing auch an zu lachen, als Hermine es nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Die Anderen stimmten schnell mit ein. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, sagte Hermine:

"Am besten wir treffen uns, soweit ihr nichts anderes zu tun habt, morgen Nachmittag um 4Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindores. Und wenn ihr noch jemanden kennt, der mitmachen will, lasst es mich wissen, damit ich genug Schlafplätze herrichten kann." Die Mädchen nickten alle und redeten schnell wieder über andere Dinge.

"Sag mal," kam es nach einer Weile von Susan. "Hast du nicht ein Date, mit Harry?" Die Freundinnen, die die Geschichte noch nicht kannte schauten sie mit offenem Mund an. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und schaute auf die Uhr.

"Ja, richtig. Ich habe noch zehn Minuten, trotzdem werde ich schon einmal losegehen. Aber ich habe kein Date mit ihm! Ich erkläre es euch morgen." sagte sie während sie ihre Sachen zusammensuchte. "Denn alles was ihr von denen hört," sie zeigte auf Luna, Eloise und Susan. "Ist erstunken und erlogen." fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

"Wir sehen uns morgen. Bye."

"Bis morgen." Verabschiedeten sich die sechs Mädchen von ihr.


	4. Chapter 4

So, hier bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Kap.

Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch bis jetzt. Ich habe nachgezählt. Es sind 10 Kapitel.

Ich werde jeden Sonntag ein neues hochladen. Also viel Spaß

Kaptel 4:

Als Hermine sich für ihr Treffen mit Harry fertig gemacht hat, das hieß ein wenig Mascara und Lipgloss, obwohl sie das eigentlich für unnötig hielt, da sie doch die ganze Zeit lesen würden, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Dort war es nicht gerade voll, denn wer geht an einem Freitag Abend schon freiwillig in die Bibliothek. 'Hm, Warum ist er eigentlich nicht bei seiner Freundin? An einem Freitag Abend?' fragte sie sich 'Naja, geht mich auch eigentlich nichts an.'

Sie schaute hinter ein paar Regalen und sah Harry, der auf ihrem Lieblingssessel saß und schon in ein Buch starrte. Er bemerkte sie nicht, bis sie genau vor ihm stand.

"Hey, Hermine." grüßte er sie und lächelte. Hermine, die sich fest vorgenommen hatte nicht mehr wie ein Idiot vor Harry dazustehen, lächelte ebenfalls.

"Hi, Harry. Wie ich sehe, bist du schon fleißig am lernen." meinte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Klar, ich schreibe ja auch so gerne Aufsätze." antwortete er sarkastisch, grinste sie aber an.

"Und, was ließt du da Schönes?"

"'Allgemeines über Nichtmagischen Wesen'. Ich fange erst mal mit dem Urschleim an." Hermine lachte.

"OK. Dann fang ich mit 'Allgemeine Merkmale der Verwandlung' an." Harry grinste und sah wieder in sein Buch. Eine knappe Stunde später hatten sie die wichtigsten Merkmale aufgeschrieben und zusammengetragen.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir im Hauptteil ganz gezielt auf ein nichtmagisches Tier eingehen und beschreiben, wie es zu der Verwandlung kommt?" schlug Harry vor. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte.

"Ja, wir schreiben etwas über die Grundlagen der Verwandlung und der Nichtmagischen Tiere und vertiefen dieses in einem Beispiel. Das da wäre?" Harry dachte nach.

"Wie wäre es mit etwas ausgefallenem, aber doch schlicht zu erklärendem und leicht nachzuvollziehendem Wesen?"

"Das da wäre?" fragte Hermine nochmals und grinste ihn an.

"...Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete er und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare, um sie noch unordentlicher zu machen. Hermine musste sich zwingen, woanders hinzuschauen.

"Ich denke, wir sollten für heute Schluss machen. Es ist schon spät und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das nächste mal mehr Fortschritte machen werden." Sie sah, wie er kurz enttäusch guckte, sagte dich aber, sie bilde sich das nur ein.

"OK. Wie du meinst." Sie packten gemeinsam ihre Sachen und gingen den Weg bis zum Gemeinschaftssaal zusammen.

"Hast du heute noch was vor?" fragte Harry sie unterwegs.

"Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich werde wohl noch ein wenig lesen. Und du?"

"Weiß nicht, vielleicht noch ein bisschen mit den Jungs spielen. Mal sehen." Sollte Hermine fragen? Sie wusste es selber nicht so Rechte, aber es interessierte sie schon brennend.

"Ist Ginny etwa nicht da?" fragte sie so beiläufig, wie möglich. Er blickte sie verdutzt an.

"Keine Ahnung, aber wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

"Och, nur so. Ich dachte doch, da es Freitag Abend ist, und du und Ginny..."

"Warte mal." unterbrach er sie und blieb stehen. "Du denkst, Ginny und ich sind zusammen?" fragte er fassungslos und blieb stehen.

"Naja, ich meine, alle denken das. Immerhin bist du wieder ganz oben auf der Beliebtheitsliste." sagte sie verächtlich und kam zu ihm gelaufen.

"Ja, das habe ich auch schon gemerkt." murmelte er zu sich selbst. "Und da glaubst du, dass ich wieder mit ihr zusammen bin?" fragte er sie und, wie Hermine fand, wirkte er leicht gekränkt.

"Nein, ich meine - Nimm mir das jetzt nicht böse, aber bis jetzt war es doch immer so." versuchte sie sich raus zureden.

"Na, danke" murmelte er und ging weiter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

"Harry, jetzt warte doch mal." rief sie hinter ihm und lief zu ihm. 'Schöne scheiße' Er blieb nicht stehen, also packte sie ihn am Arm.

"So hatte ich das doch gar nicht gemeint. Komm, bitte, Harry." Sie zerrte ihn so am Ärmel, dass er stehen bleiben musste. Sie führte ihn zu ein paar Treppen, setzte sich und wartete darauf, dass er sich neben sie setzte, was er auch nach kurzer Zeit tat.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen." murmelte Hermine und schaute betreten nach unten. 'Das hast du mal wieder super gemacht, Granger. Da machst du einmal deine Klappe auf...' beschimpfte sie sich selbst. Harry blickte auf sie und musste anfangen zu grinsen.

"Führst du Selbstgespräche?" fragte er belustigt. Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an. Dann, als sie begriff, wurde sie knallrot.

"Hab ich das gerade laut gesagt?" fragte sie und Harry fing an, zu lachen.

"Ich fürchte, ja." Hermine schaute wieder zu ihm hoch und musste auch ein wenig anfangen, zu lachen.

"Tut mir wirklich Leid." sagte sie nochmal, als es wieder ruhig wurde.

"Schon gut. Ich hab auch ein wenig überreagiert. Es nervt mich einfach nur, dass jeder denkt, Ginny und ich wären das perfekte Paar. Früher hab ich das auch gedacht, bis, naja..."

"Bis sie sich verändert hat und zu einer eingebildeten Zicke geworden ist. 'Tschuldigung." Beendete Sie für ihn den Satz.

"Ja, aber du hast doch Recht. Als ich ihr vor zwei Monaten gesagt habe, es sei endgültig Schluss, hat sie mir das wahrscheinlich nicht abgenommen und gedacht, ich komme wieder angekrochen, wenn sie mal wieder Lust auf mich hat. Aber damit ist es aus. Ich habe endgültig mit ihr ein Schlussstrich gezogen und dabei bleibt es." sagte er bestimmt und sie glaubte ihm das sogar.

"Aber trotzdem ist sie immer noch hinter dir her." bemerkte Hermine.

"Ja, leider. Sie will es einfach nicht verstehen. Aber egal." er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, auf seine Ellenbogen. "Reden wir über andere Dinge. Darf ich fragen, was vorhin Prof. Dumbledore von dir wollte?" fragte er. Hermine grinste.

"Ja, aber erwarte keine Antwort." scherzte sie und sah in sein Gesicht. Er zog die süßeste Schnute, die sie je gesehen hatte. Ihre Knie wurden weich, doch sie ermahnte sich strikt, durchzuhalten.

"Vergiss es. Du kriegst mich nicht mir deinem Quidditchspielercharme weich." Er lachte und richtete sich auf.

"Meinem Quidditchspielercharme? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich sowas habe."

"Natürlich. Jeder von euch hat das. Damit versucht ihr uns Mädchen gefügig und verfallen zu machen. Aber ich falle darauf nicht rein." entgegnete sie. Harry musste sich ein Lache verkneifen.

"Ach so. Und wie machen wir das? Nur, damit ich es für das nächste mal weiß."

"Ihr zwinkert uns zu, lächelt uns lieb an, ihr berührt uns 'ausversehen' oder ihr zieht ein Schmollmund, wenn ihr etwas haben wollt." endete sie. Harry konnte nun nicht mehr und prustete drauf los. Hermine grinste auch und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

"Hey." rief er gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

"Selbst dran Schuld. Ich mag es eben nicht, wenn man über mich lacht." grinste sie.

"Okay, okay. Tut mir Leid. Aber denkt ihr wirklich, wir machen das mit Absicht?" fragte er wieder halbwegs ernst.

"Ich schon und Einige, die nicht nur hinter euch her sind, weil ihr Quidditchspieler seid. Und stell dir vor, sowas gibt's."

"Also, wirst du mir verraten, warum der Direktor dich sprechen wollte?" Er verzog seinen Mund, als sie zu ihm hinüberblickte und war froh, dass sie darüber lachte.

"Na gut. Aber nicht, weil ich deinem Charme verfallen bin." entgegnete sie. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Schade." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Also, ein paar Mädchen und ich wollen einen Club gründen, der nicht nur aus beliebten Schülerinnen besteht, sondern aus normalen, wie ich oder so. Bei uns kann jeder Mitglied werden, der will, aber es müssen gewisse Regeln befolgt werden. Z.B. Keine Listen erstellen, oder Niemanden ärgern, keiner wird oberflächlich bewertet, und so weiter. Es geht uns auch darum, und das darfst du nicht Ginny erzählen, ihren Mädchenclub einzuschränken. Wir wollen auf keinen Fall die Superclique der Schule werden. Um Merlins Willen. Wir wollen bloß, dass keiner mehr ausgestoßen wird, und das wir bis zum Ende der Schule in Frieden miteinander umgehen können. Naja, zumindest was die Mädchen betrifft. Auf jeden Fall, wollen wir uns morgen treffen und eine 'Pyjamaparty' machen. Aber es ist eben schwer mit dem Platz und da hat mir Dumbledore die Schlüssel für ein Gästezimmer im Gryffindore-Turm gegeben, damit wir dort übernachten können." endete Hermine ihre lange Rede. Harry blickte sie erstaunt an.

"Wow, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung.

"Woher denn auch?" fragte Hermine und lächelte.

"Und, und wie viele Mitglieder habt ihr bereits?"

"Naja, als wir haben erst vor ein paar Tagen angefangen, aber wir sind schon 7. Ich weiß, dass das noch nicht viele..."

"Nein," unterbrach Harry sie "Ich finde das toll, was ihr machen wollt. Also, falls du irgendwann mal Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du mich ruhig fragen. Ich helfe dir gerne." Hermine blickte auf den Boden und wurde rot.

"Danke, Harry." sagte sie verlegen.

"Du siehst hübsch aus. Hast du das extra für mich gemacht?" fragte Harry.

"Red keinen Unsinn. Ich bin nicht hübsch." sprach Hermine leise.

"Vielleich empfindest du nicht so, aber ich finde wirklich, dass du hübsch bist." sagte er so ernst, dass man ihm einfach glauben musste.

"Danke." murmelte Hermine. Sie spürte auf einmal eine Hand auf ihrer Wange und fühlte, wie ihr Kopf sanft zu seinem gezogen wurde. Dann merkte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie riss in Schock ihre Augen weit auf. 'Oh Merlin. Harry Potter küsst mich. Mich! Hermine Granger! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein' Und doch, es war Wirklichkeit. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. Es war ihr erster Kuss und sie wusste nicht, ob sie alles richtig machte, aber ihr Herz sagte ihr, sie solle sich ihren Gefühlen hingeben, also tat sie dies auch. Sie umschlang mit ihren Armen seinen Nacken und zog sich näher an ihn heran. Behutsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen nach und sie öffnete sie soweit, das er in ihren Mund kommen konnte. Leise brummte sie und ließ ihre Zunge mit seiner verschmelzen. Es war ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle und sie wünschte sich, sie hätten niemals aufgehört, doch irgendwann brauchten sie auch mal wieder Luft zum Atmen, so mussten sie wohl auseinander gehen. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und sah in seine Grünen. In genau die Gleichen, in die sie vor sechs Jahren das erste Mal geblickt hatte. Hermine lächelte leicht und zog sich von ihm zurück, nur ein bisschen, weil er seine Hände behutsam um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hatte.

"Hey" flüsterte er an ihrem Mund.

"Hey selber" flüsterte sie genauso leise zurück. Sie schloss ihre Augen wieder und kurz darauf waren seine Lippen wieder auf ihren. Doch diesmal war es kein sanfter Kuss. Ihr Zungen schossen raus und spielten mit der Anderen. Hermine spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde und wie ihr Herz heftig klopfte. Harry fuhr mit seinen Händen langsam unter ihre Roben und fasste dort die weiche Haut an, streichelte sie. Sie stöhnte leise, zu seinem Vergnügen, an seinen Mund und ließ ihre Hände durch sein Haar gleiten und zerzauste es. Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit, wie Hermine fand, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich in die Augen. Beide rot, obwohl Hermine mit Rons Haarfarbe konkurrieren könnte.

"Wow." Brachte sie als Erste heraus. Harry grinste sie an.

"Ja, wow." Hermine lachte nervös und schob ihre Kleidung zurecht.

"Ähm, also, ich denke, wir sollten wieder zurück, sonst werden sich die Anderen noch fragen, wo wir bleiben." "Ja, ich denke, du hast Recht." meinte er und beide machten sich schweigend auf den Weg zum Gryffindore-Turm. Vor dem Portrait der alten Dame blieben sie stehen.

"Also, tja. Hast du morgen Zeit?" fragte Harry sie nervös und Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nein. Ich bin morgen mit den Mädchen verabredet, du weißt ja." Er nickte verstehend.

"Und davor? Also, ich meine du musst nicht, wenn du keine Lust hast."

"Nein, nein. Ich würde gerne. Ich muss vorher noch das Gästezimmer fertig machen. Wenn du willst, kannst du mir dabei helfen." bot sie an.

"OK. Und wann?"

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir 14.00 Uhr anfangen?" 'Als ob du wirklich zwei Stunden brauchst, um das Zimmer aufzuräumen'

"Gut, ich werde da sein." Hermine lächelte und gab ihm noch einen schnellen Abschiedskuss, der sich als nicht gerade schnell enttarnte, und ging dann durch das Portraitloch.

"Hey, Harry, wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit. Wir warten schon ewig." rief Ron ihm zu, als er die Beiden sah. Harry gab Hermine noch ein letztes Lächeln und ging zur Couch, wo seine Freunde saßen, einschließlich Ginny. Hermine sah bewusst an ihnen vorbei und ging geradeaus zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Dort schloss sie schnell die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Die anderen Mädchen saßen auch unten, so dass Hermine allein im Zimmer war. 'Oh mein Gott, was hab ich da nur getan. Wir haben uns geküsst und er will sich morgen mit mir treffen. Ob irgendetwas dahinter steckt. Na toll, wahrscheinlich lachen die sich jetzt ins Fäustchen, weil die Granger voll in seine Falle getappt ist. Würde er das wirklich machen? Oh man, ich kann nicht mehr denken.' Um sich abzulenken, schnappte sie sich ein Buch und begann darin zu lesen. Aber, als sie merkte, dass sie sich nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren konnte, legte sie es beiseite und versuchte zu schlafen.


	5. Chapter 5

So, hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel.

Die Namen der Mädchen gibt es fast wirklich alle. Manche hab ich mit aber auch einfach nur ausgedacht.

Achso, bevor ichs vergesse. Als ich die Geschichte geschrieben habe, hab ich nicht daran gedacht, es jemals zu veröffentlichen, deswegen habe ich auch nicht daran gedacht, auf irgendwelche Kapitelzu achten.

So, genug geschrieben. Jetzt könnt ihr die Geschichte weiterlesen.

Viel Spaß

...

"Oh mein Gott, ich glaub es nicht. Du hast Harry Potter geküsst." schrie Luna aufgebracht.

"Schrei es doch noch lauter, damit dich auch noch die Lehrer verstehen." zischte Hermine. Sie war nicht gerade gut drauf, denn sie hatte nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen, da sie an eine gewisse Person denken musste. Sie und Luna saßen auf ihrem alten Platz in der großen Halle und aßen ihr Mittagbrot. Die anderen Mädchen waren noch nicht gekommen und so hatte Hermine gedacht, dass sie Luna erzählen könnte was gestern passiert ist. Was sie nun völlig bereute.

"'Tschuldige. Also erzähl, wie war's?" Hermine seufzte

"Da gibt es nicht mehr zu erzählen. Wir haben uns geküsst und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm etwas unternehmen will."

"Glaubst du, er meint es ernst?"

"Keine Ahnung. Eigentlich kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das alles nur gespielt hat, aber irgendwas sagt mir, ich sollte vorsichtig sein und nichts überstürzen. Außerdem habe ich eh nicht vor mich Hals über Kopf in eine Beziehung zu stürzen." sagte Hermine und Luna nickte verstehend.

"Trotzdem, habt ihr euch verabredet?" grinste Luna. Hermine rollte die Augen.

"Er wird mir nachher helfen, das Zimmer für uns fertig zu machen." sagte sie.

"Uh, ihr zwei ganz alleine in einem Raum. Hermine, Hermine, du kleines Luder." lachte Luna und auch sie musste grinsen. "Oh, ruhig, er kommt. Na, jetzt bin ich mal gespannt, was er machen wird... Dieses Schwein. Er geht einfach zu seinen Freunden. Toll." maulte Luna.

"Was hast du erwartet? Dass er auf unsere Tisch zukommt, ruft: 'Hermine, ich liebe dich' und mich vor der gesamten Schule küsst? Wie würde denn das aussehen."

"Trotzdem, er hätte ja zumindest mal 'Hallo' sagen können." schmollte Luna. Sie aßen ihr Essen weiter und auch bald, trödelten die anderen Mädchen ein.

...

Hermine stand mitten, im Gästeschlafzimmer und staunte nicht schlecht. Es war um einiges größer, als die Mädchenschlafzimmer und auch gemütlicher. Es gab einen großen Schrank, ein großes Bett und sogar ein Badezimmer. Doch leider, war alles voller Staub und so nicht zu benutzen. Sie würde mit ein paar Zauber schnell alles sauber machenund vorbereiten, aber das würde höchstens eine halbe Stunde dauern und was würde sie dann machen, mit Harry? In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Hermine wusste genau, wer das war.

"Komm rein." rief sie. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein lächelnder Harry kam rein.

"Hi." begrüßte er sie.

"Na, du." antwortete sie. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte ihn noch nicht angeschaut.

"Wow, und warum müssen wir in solchen kleinen Zimmern zu viert schlafen?" Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und drehte sich um.

"Wahrscheinlich hat das Snape angeordnet." sagte sie und er lachte.

"Also, wo sollen wir anfangen?" fragte Harry

Wie Hermine vermutet hatte, waren sie in knapp einer halben Stunde fertig. Sie musste nur noch Schlafsäcke für die Mädchen herzaubern. Sie beschwor neun Schlafsäcke, da Laura noch ein Mädchen überreden konnte mitzumachen, Morag MacDougal, eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin in Hermines Jahrgang, der eigentlich egal war, ob sie in einem Club war, oder nicht, Hauptsache ihre Noten blieben gut und eine Daphne Greengrass, aus Slytherin, die von Sally-Anne und Nicole überredet wurde. Daphne hatte ziemlich zugenommen und durfte deshalb nicht mehr in den Mädchenclub. Ihr wurde  
gestern Abend mitgeteilt, dass sie gehen konnte, was Daphne auch mit Freuden getan hatte und noch sagte: 'Ihr seid doch sowieso nur oberflächliche Hohlköpfe'. So stand es nun 9 zu 25.

"Neun Schlafsäcke? Ich dachte, ihr seid nur sieben?" fragte Harry.

"Zwei sind heute noch dazu gekommen." antwortete Hermine und zauberte noch ein paar Kopfkissen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Sie schaute verwirrt zu Harry, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Ich dachte, die Mädchen wollten erst in frühestens einer Stunde kommen." murmelte Hermine und ging zur Tür.

"Vicky?" fragte Hermine das Mädchen, welches vor der Tür stand. Vicky Frobischer. Sie war ein Gryffindore und in ein Jahr unter ihr. Sie hatte eine Brille, war gertenschlank und super schüchtern.

"Hallo. Darf, darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

"Hi. Ja, klar." sie machte Vicky den Weg frei, die gleich Harry sah.

"Oh, hallo, Harry. Ich wollte euch nicht stören. Ähm, ich geh wohl besser wieder." meinte sie und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, wurde aber von Hermine gestoppt.

"Ach, quatsch, du störst uns nicht. Was gibt es denn?"

"Naja, ich bin Luna vorhin begegnet und diese hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht gerne mit in deinem Club machen würde, wenn ja, sollte ich mich an dich wenden, hat sie gesagt." Hermine rollte die Augen.

"Luna verdreht da was. Ich bin nicht die Anführerin oder so etwas. Wenn du gerne dabei sein möchtest, kannst du irgend jemandem Bescheid sagen. Du brauchst keine schriftliche Erlaubnis von mir." lachte Hermine. Vicky lachte auch.

"Heißt das, ich darf mitmachen?" fragte sie.

"Aber natürlich. Hat dich Luna schon aufgeklärt, um was es in diesem Club geht?" Vicky nickte eifrig.

"Gut. Um vier wollen wir sowas, wie eine 'Pyjamaparty' machen. Also wenn du Lust hast, kannst gerne mitmachen."

"Oh, ja. Liebend gerne. Soll ich irgendetwas mitbringen? Trinken, Essen, egal was." Hermine lachte.

"Natürlich, das ist Voraussetzung, was sollen wir denn sonst den ganzen Abend bitte machen, außer uns gegenseitig die Zehennägel zu lackieren." zwinkerte Hermine. Vicky und Harry lachten.

"Okay, dann bis nachher. Ich, ähm, will euch ja nicht weiter stören." sagte Vicky und ging Richtung Tür.

"Bis gleich." sagte Hermine noch, bevor sie die Tür hinter ihr zu machte. Sie seufzte glücklich und lächelte die Tür an. 'Es tut gut, Leuten zu helfen.' dachte sie. Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie sich zwei Arme um ihren Körper schlossen und Harry seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte.

"Ich finde es toll, was du da machst." flüsterte er.

"Ich auch. Am Anfang dachte ich erst, ich muss unbedingt besser sein, als Ginny, Lavender, Padma und all die anderen Mädchen, aber wenn ich merke, dass ich jemandem helfen kann, dem es nicht ganz so gut geht, wie mir, ich weiß nicht, irgendwie ist es ein schönes Gefühl. Es ist doch viel besser, wenn man in einem Team ist, als alleine zu sein. Das musste ich selber erst einmal merken. Und jedes, dieser Mädchen, die ich kennen gelernt habe, ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Es ist nicht richtig Leute nach Äußerlichkeiten zu beurteilen. Ich finde jeder ist auf seine Art etwas Einzigartiges. Verstehst du, was ich meine?" fragte sie ihn, und drehte sich um. Er hatte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ja, ich verstehe." sie lächelte ihn an.

"Hermine, ich muss..." doch er konnte den Satz nicht vollenden, denn Hermine hatte sein Gesicht gepackt und angefangen, ihn zu küssen. Er erwiderte sofort den Kuss und aus einem Sanften und Weichen, wurde schnell ein Leidenschaftlicher und Feuriger. Er leitet sie Richtung Bett, hob sie hoch und ließ sie vorsichtig dort nieder. Beide merkten gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging, bis Jemand leise an der Tür klopfte.

"Ignorier es." sagte Harry und küsste sie weiter. Hermine lachte leise.

"Wir müssen aufhören, Harry. Die Mädchen sind da." Und, obwohl sie das nur ungern tat, löste sich Hermine von ihm. Er stöhnte und rollte sich auf die andere Seite des Betts.

"Hallo?" fragte Hermine vor der Tür.

"Ich bin's." kam die zaghafte Stimme von Vicky. Hermine machte die Tür auf und ließ sie herein.

"Wo sind denn die Mädels?"

"Ich wusste nicht, wo sie sich treffen, also bin ich alleine losgegangen. Komme ich zu früh?" Sie schaute an Hermine vorbei zu Harry, der immer noch auf dem Bett lag.

"Ach nein. Harry wollte sowieso gerade gehen." erwiderte Hermine.

"Wirklich?" kam es von ihm. Hermine rollte die Augen und grinste.

"Ja, wirklich, denn wir Mädchen wollen jetzt alleine sein, außer natürlich, du möchtest mit uns über die neue heiße Boyband sprechen, die ihre erste Single raus gebracht haben. Dann kannst du gerne bleiben." Harry lachte und ging auf sie zu.

"Darauf kann ich verzichten." meinte er, drückte ihr noch ein Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand aus der Tür. 'Er hat mich vor Vicky geküsst.' dachte Hermine und lächelte. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Vicky.

"Ähm, kannst du das, was du gerade gesehen hast bitte bei dir behalten, und so tun, als hättest du es nie gesehen?" fragte Hermine und grinste schief.

"Kein Problem. Ich wüsste sowieso nicht, wem ich es erzählen könnte." antwortete sie.

"Oh, ich denke ab heute werden es viele sein."

Inzwischen waren nun auch die anderen Mädchen eingetroffen. Alle zehn und redeten munter drauf los.

"Hey, Mädels, Mädels. Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir zu unserem aller ersten Mädchenabend erstmal die wichtigsten Dinge besprechen." rief Hermine, um die Anderen zu übertönen.

"Genau, wir könnten uns ausmachen, wann wir die Lerntage machen. Also ich bin für Sonntag Nachmittag und Mittwoch, nach der Schule. Wer ist dafür?" fragte Susan. Alle nickten.

"Gut, ich würde auch vorschlagen, solange keiner verreisen muss, dass wir uns jeden Freitag oder Samstag treffen und irgendetwas zusammen unternehmen." Auch da stimmten alle zu. So ging es eine Weile mit dem Organisatorischem weiter.

"Dann würde ich sagen, dass sich jeder erstmal vorstellt. Am besten, fang ich an. Ich bin Luna Lovegood. Bin in Ravenclaw und in der 6.Klasse."

"Ich bin Hermine Granger, in Gryffindore und in der 7.Klasse."

"Ich bin Laura Madley, in Ravenclaw und in der 6.Klasse."

"Mein Name ist Morag MacDougal, bin auch in Ravenclaw, aber in der 7. Klasse."

"Ich bin Nicole Madley, in Slytherin und in der 5.Klasse."

"Ich bin Susan Bones und in der 7.Klasse von Hufflepuff."

"Ich bin Eloise Midgeon und in der gleichen Klasse, wie Susan."

"Mein Name ist Sally-Anne Perks. Ich bin in Slytherin und in der 7."

"Ich bin Vicky Frobischer, gehe nach Gryffindore und bin in der 6."

"Tja, dann bin ich wohl die Letzte. Mein Name ist Daphne Greengrass und gehe in die 7.Klasse von Slytherin."

"So, da nun das geklärt ist, möchte ich noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass ihr so viele, wie nur möglich einladen könnt. Es wäre nur lieb, wenn sie dann auch mal an unseren Treffen teilnehmen können." sprach Hermine noch zu Schluss, bevor sie das ganze Essen herzauberte, auf das sich die Mädchen förmlich warfen.

"Und könnt ihr euch noch an Prof. Lockhardt im vor 5 Jahren erinnern? Der hat mehr mit seinem Spiegelbild geredet, als mit uns." rief Daphne. Die Mädchen brüllten förmlich vor Lachen. Es war schon spät geworden und Alle sind richtig in Fahrt gekommen. Sie erzählten von ihren lustigsten Erlebnissen in Hogwarts, aßen dabei Knabberzeug und lachten sich halb-tot. Sogar die, die sonst eher zurückhaltend sind, wie Eloise, Nicole und Vicky.

"Okay, okay. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein Spielchen spielen?" Daphne holte eine leere Flasche vom Bett und stellte sie in die Mitte, der Mädchen, die anfingen, verzweifelt zu stöhnen.

"Oh, nein. Das ist doch megakindisch."

"Nun ziert euch doch nicht so. Das gehört zu jeder guten Feier."

"Na, gut."

"Wenn's sein muss." willigten die Mädchen ein.

"Also, Flaschendrehen. Auf wen die Flasche zeigt, muss auswählen, zwischen Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Und jeder muss mitmachen, o.k.?" fragte Daphne in die Runde. Alle nickten.

"Gut, ich fang an... Ha, Sally-Anne. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

"Wahrheit. Glaub ich."

"Okay, ganz ehrlich. Was war dein aller, aller peinlichster Moment?"

"Oh Merlin, das kann ich doch nicht sagen." rief sie.

"Dohoch, du musst." rief Susan.

"Na gut, aber ihr dürft nicht lachen! Letztes Jahr, hab ich meinen ex-Freund gesucht, und bin zum Qudditchplatz gegangen. Als er dort nicht war, hab ich drinnen gesucht und bin... Oh, nein. Ich bin in die Jungs Umkleidekabine gerannt, gerade als sie sich ausgezogen haben." Die Mädchen fingen quietschend an zu lachen und Sally-Anne wurde puterrot.

"Hast du auch DAS gesehen?" fragte Morag, als sie sich wieder halbwegs beruhig hatte.

"Nein! Ich bin so schnell ich konnte wieder raus gerannt. Ich glaube, die haben noch nicht mal mitbekommen, dass ich da drin war. Jetzt hört doch mal auf zu lachen!" rief sie, obwohl sie selber lachen musste.

"Okay, ich bin mal sehen... Vicky" So ging das noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde weiter, bis Luna drankam, die einen verführerischen Stepptanz aufführen musste.

"Ich bin. Und, wer wird die Glückliche? Hermine!" Luna grinste fies.

"Oh nein, bitte nicht. Ich nehme...Tat, nein Wahrheit. Nein, Tat, Tat."

"Hm. Du musst... Ah, ich hab was. Du lässt dir morgen von mir die Haare glätten." rief Luna erfreut. Hermine schaute sie geschockt an.

"Was? Kannst du nicht irgendetwas anderes nehmen? Bitte?" Hermine zog ein Schnute.

"Nein, du musst! Ich musste euch vorhin auch meinen blanken Hintern zeigen." lachte Susan.

"Na, schön, wenn es sein muss." schmollte Hermine. In dem Moment wünschte sie sich, sie hätte den Quidditchspielercharme.


	6. Chapter 6

So, hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel.  
Sogar pünktlich.  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story. Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
Nächste Woche gehts weiter.

...

Kapitel 6

Am Sonntag Vormittag holte Hermine ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf nach. Sie hatten bis zwei Uhr nachts gemacht, weil keiner von ihnen so richtig schlafen wollte. Nun würde sie sich gleich mit Luna treffen, die ihr die Haare machen wollte, dann gegen Nachmittag sollte sie sich eigentlich mit den Mädchen treffen, doch sie hatten ausgemacht, die Lerntage erst die folgende Woche zu beginnen. Genüsslich rekelte sie sich in ihrem Bett und überlegte, wen sie als nächstes Fragen könnte, wer mitmachen würde. Von allein würden sie nicht kommen. Das war Hermine klar. Sie könnte Harry fragen, ob ihm was dazu einfiele, doch der schaute sie ja noch nicht mal an, wenn seine Freunde dabei waren. Hermine seufzte und richtete sich auf. Sie wusste ja noch nicht mal, ob er es ernst mit ihr meinte. 'Schöne Scheiße'.

"Du siehst toll aus. Einfach hinreißend, Hermine." meinte Luna, als sie mit ihrem Zauberstab alle Haare geglättet hatte.

"Na, ich weiß nicht. Findest du nicht, es ist ein bisschen übertrieben?" fragte sie. Luna schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"So ein Quatsch. Es ist genau richtig. Und Harry wird es sicher auch gefallen." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte ihr vorhin erzählt, was die Beiden gestern gemacht hatten. Luna war darauf aufgesprungen und hatte sich mehr für sie gefreut, als sie selber. Sie hatte ihr aber auch gesagt, dass sie sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob er es ernst meinte, doch Luna meinte darauf, sie müsse sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen.

"Mir ist es egal, ob es Harry gefallen wird, oder nicht. Ich will nur nicht, dass man denkt, ich würde anfangen oberflächlich zu sein."

"Sei versichert, die Leute, die dich auch nur im Entferntesten kennen, wissen, dass das nicht stimmt."

"Du hast ja Recht." seufzte die Gryffindore-Schülerin.

"Ja, das hab ich. Und jetzt komm. Ich will sehen, was die da unten für ein Gesicht machen werden, wenn sie dich sehen."

"Na, super." meinte Hermine und folgte ihr runter.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindores und setzten sich auf ein paar Stühle, die in der Nähe, der Couch standen. Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Blicke sämtlicher Schüler folgten und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

"Luna, muss das sein?" flüsterte sie

"Ach, komm schon. Lass dich von denen nicht unterkriegen. Tu so, als ob ich irgendetwas lustiges gesagt hätte und fang an, zu lachen." Hermine verdrehte die Augen, fing dann aber doch an, zu lachen, bis auch die letzten Schüler sich zu ihr umdrehten.

"Gut, und jetzt werden wir so tun, als hätte ich etwas vergessen hättest und gehe in die Bibliothek." meinte Luna und stand auf. Hermine seufzte innerlich und folgte ihr.

"Oh, man, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Ich bin vielleicht ein Dummerchen." sagte Luna laut, damit es die Mitschüler auch hörten. Sie sahen noch im Vorbeigehen, wie Ginny und die anderen Mädchen ihr hinterher gafften. 'Was so eine kleine Veränderung doch alles bewirken kann.' Sie sah auch Harry, der ihr hinterher starrte, doch sie noch nicht einmal grüßte. Dann würde sie das auch nicht machen, beschloss sie und ging mit Ginny durch das Portrait, der fetten Dame.

"Hübsch sehen Sie aus, Miss Granger." sagte diese.

"Ähm, danke."

"Siehst du? Oh Merlin, hast du gesehen, wie die geguckt haben? Den wären beinahe die Augen raus gefallen. Und vor allem Harry, der hat geschaut, als ob du eine Göttin oder sowas wärst."

"Ja, ich habe es gesehen." Beide gingen ein paar Stufen nach unten, bis sie eine Stimme rufen hörten.

"Hermine!" Die Mädchen drehten sich um und sahen, wie Ginny, Lavender, Patil und Padma zu ihnen liefen.

"Na, super. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt." meinte Hermine. Vor den Beiden blieben die Cheffinnen des Mädchenclubs stehen.

"Hallo Luna, Hermine." begrüßte Ginny die beiden gespielt freundlich.

"Hallo." grüßten sie zurück. Ginny schaute zu Hermines Haaren.

"Schicke Frisur." meinte sie und lächelte hinterhältig. Hermine seufzte.

"Was wollt ihr?" fragte sie.

"Reg dich doch nicht gleich so auf. Wir wollten nur ein bisschen reden. Nichts weiter. Zum Beispiel über deinen miesen Versuch, mit allen uncoolen Mädchen, die wir nicht wollen, eine Gemeinde zu gründen. Was erhoffst du dir davon? Ein paar Freunde, die genau solche Außenseiter sind, wie du?" Hermine lachte.

"Uncoole Mädchen, die ihr nicht wollt? Ihr solltet euch mal selber hören. Ein Wunder, dass mit euch noch überhaupt jemand spricht." antwortete sie.

"Mehr als mit dir." sagte Patil. Luna stellte sich vor Hermine.

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Nur weil ihr denkt, ihr seid so toll und so beliebt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das stimmt. Ihr wisst gar nichts über eure Mitmenschen. Die ganzen Mädchen, sind doch nur mit euch befreundet, weil sie Angst vor euch haben. Kapiert ihr das nicht?" schrie sie. Sie starrten geschockt zu ihr.

"Was erlaubst du dir? Zumindest bin ich nicht hoffnungslos in Ron verknallt." lachte Ginny. Die Anderen fingen auch an, zu kichern. Luna wurde knallrot und schaute nach unten. Das reichte Hermine. Sie ging auf Ginny los und hielt sie am Kragen fest.

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Prinzessin! Wenn du noch einmal sowas über Luna sagst, oder über sonst irgend jemanden lachst, dann werd ich dich in eine stinkende alte Kröte verwandeln und dich in einen dreckigen Sumpf schmeißen, wo du auch hingehörst und mir ist es dann scheißegal, ob ich aus der Schule rausfliege! Hast du mich verstanden?" schrie Hermine. Den Tränen nahe, nickte Ginny.

"Das gilt auch für euch. Los komm, Luna. Ich habe keine Lust, mich noch länger mit sowas zu unterhalten." sagte sie und ließ Ginny los, die heulend in den Gryffindore-Turm rannte. Die Übrigen folgten ihr schnell.

"Hermine, das war unglaublich. Den hast du es gezeigt. Ich bin so stolz auf dich." rief Luna und umarmte sie stürmisch.

"Ich weiß nicht. Findest du nicht, ich habe etwas überreagiert?" fragte sie unsicher.

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Irgendwer musste ihnen doch mal die Meinung sagen. Na los, gehen wir in die Bibliothek, ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen."

Nach einer Stunde in der Bibliothek, saß Hermine immer noch dort und laß ein Buch. Luna war inzwischen gegangen, weil sie sich noch mit Laura und Morag treffen wollte und Hermine keine Lust hatte, mitzukommen. Sie war noch ein bisschen schlecht gelaunt, wegen der Sache mit Ginny, aber ein schlechtes Gewissen, hatte sie nicht. Sie war völlig in ihr Buch vertieft, als Harry sich von hinten an sie heranschlich.

"Buh!" rief er und zwickte sie in die Seiten. Hermine erschrak heftig und hielt sich die Brust.

"Harry! Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Merlin, mein armes Herz." Harry lachte und gab ihr ein Begrüßungskuss.

"Tschuldige." meinte er, doch grinste immer noch. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

"Klar." sagte sie. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich hab dich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht. Ginny meinte vorhin, nachdem du und Luna rausgegangen seid, dass sie noch etwas mit dir klären müsse und ein paar Minuten später kam sie heulend wieder rein und meinte: 'Was die sich erlaubt. Na warte, der werd ich's zeigen.' und rannte mit den anderen in ihr Zimmer. Du hast doch nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, oder?" fragte er.

"Och, ich hab ihr nur klar gemacht, was ich von ihr halte. Wahrscheinlich verträgt sie keine Kritik." meinte Hermine lächelnd und schaute wieder in ihr Buch. Harry nahm ihr das Buch weg.

"Hey!"

"Das tut Ron ständig. Also, was hast du wirklich getan?" fragte er und blickte sie ernst an.

"Nichts besonderes. Sie hat was Gemeines gesagt, dann ich und so weiter. Irgendwann hat sich Luna eingemischt und sie hat was sehr Fieses zu ihr gesagt. Das konnte ich doch schlecht auf ihr sitzen lassen und hab, ähm, sagen wir mal so, ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemals wieder etwas Schlechtes zu ihr sagen wird." meinte sie.

"Du hast sie verprügelt?" schlussfolgerte Harry.

"Was? Nein, so ein Quatsch. Aber ich war kurz davor. Hör zu, ich fand es nicht gut, dass sie das gesagt hat und habe ihr gesagt, was ich tun werde, wenn sie das nochmal macht. Nichts, worüber man sich großartig aufregen müsste. Okay?" sagte sie und nahm sich ihr Buch wieder aus seiner Hand.

"Schon gut. Habs ja verstanden. Ich hab mir nur sorgen um dich gemacht." nuschelte er und wollte gehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn davon ab.

"Warte, ich hab's doch nicht so gemeint. Tut mir Leid. Ich bin bloß sauer und genervt, aber ich hätte es nicht an dir auslassen dürfen. Sorry." meinte sie. Sie hielt seine Hand in ihrer und drückte sie kurz. Er lächelte, kniete sich zu ihr runter, und küsste sie auf den Mund. Es tat ihr gut, wie sie selber merkte und auch, dass sie sich mehr und mehr in ihn verliebte. Doch sie ließ sich nicht von ihren Gefühlen übermannen, denn sie hatte immer noch kleine Zweifel.

"Schon gut." meinte er, als er sich von ihr löste.

"Du siehst toll aus, mit den Haaren." Hermine errötete.

"Danke. Wir haben gestern Flaschendrehen gespielt und ich musste mir die Haare von Luna glätten lassen. Es war also nicht meine Idee."

"Trotzdem. Es steht dir richtig gut." sagte er. Sie bedankte sich noch einmal und redeten dann darüber, was die Mädchen gestern Abend gemacht haben. Harry fühlte sich sichtlich unwohler, als sie darüber redete, wie viel Spaß alle hatten. Auch Hermine bemerkte das.

"Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" fragte sie besorgt.

"Nein, naja doch. Es gibt da etwas, was ich dir..."

"Man, Alter, da steckst du. Ich hab dich schon gesucht. Das Quidditch-Training hat schon angefangen und alle warten auf dich. Ach, hi Hermine." sagte Ron. Hermine hatte noch nie Probleme mit ihm gehabt und fand ihn eigentlich ganz sympathisch.

"Hallo, Ron."

"Nun mach schon. Wir haben nächste Woche ein Spiel gegen die Slytherins. Wir brauchen so viel Training, wie nur möglich." stocherte Ron. Harry seufzte.

"Gib mir zwei Minuten, dann bin ich da."

"Na gut, aber beeil dich!" sagte Ron und ging.

"Tja, tut mir Leid, dass ich schon gehen muss." meinte er lächelnd zu ihr.

"Halb so schlimm. Wollen wir uns morgen wegen dem Aufsatz treffen? Er muss doch schon am Freitag fertig sein."

"Ja, gerne. Um sieben wieder hier?" Sie nickte und er gab ihr noch einen langen Abschiedskuss. Erst als er weg war, merkte sie, wie leer es eigentlich in der Bibliothek war und, dass keiner ihren Aufenthalt mitbekommen hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermine wurde immer unsicherer, was Harry anging. Als sie sich am nächsten Abend trafen, sprachen sie nur noch das Nötigste miteinander und, wie immer, unterhielten bzw. küssten sie sich nur dann, wenn keiner zusah. Sie fragte sich langsam, ob sie ihm peinlich war, oder ob er immer noch an Ginny hing. Sie wusste es nicht und langsam ärgerte es sie gewaltig, dass er dachte, er könnte tun mit ihr, was er wollte. Aber zumindest gab es eine gute Sache. Ihr Club, obwohl sie es selber nicht so sah, dass er ihr gehörte, hatte drei neue Mitglieder bekommen. Lisa Hibberts, eine Gryffindore, die, als sie gehört hatte, dass Hermine einen Club gegründet hat, von allein zu den Mädchen kam und fragte, weil sie Hermine schon immer mehr leiden konnte, als die, wie sie sagte, blöden Zicken. Sie hatte auch gleich Tina Filebone, eine Hufflepuff, dazu überredet, mit zumachen. Dann war da noch Grace Brandon, eine Slytherin, die gut mit Nicole befreundet war. Sie war kein Mitglied gewesen, weil sie als Lesbe beschimpft wurde und hatte es auch nie abgestritten.

Am Mittwoch machten sie, wie vereinbart, ihren Lerntag. Die Bibliothekarin, Mrs. Pince hatte schon gedacht sie wollten Unruhe stiften und alle rauswerfen, doch Hermine konnte sie beruhigen und die Sache klären.

Am Donnerstag Abend hatten Hermine und Harry ihren Aufsatz fertig geschrieben und, wie Hermine fand, ziemlich perfekt. Da es eigentlich keinen Grund mehr gab, sich zu treffen, fragte Harry schnell, ob sie am Freitag sich das Spiel mit ansieht. Sie antwortete, dass sie jedes Quidditchspiel sieht und natürlich auch zu diesem kommen würde. Sie verabschiedeten sich, doch diesmal küsste er sie nicht. Auf sowas hatte sie sich schon eingestellt und war nicht sehr überrascht. Sie beschloss, das, was die Beiden miteinander hatten, zu beenden, bevor er es tun konnte, obwohl sie sich, wie sie selber eingestehen musste, in ihn verliebt hatte. Doch darauf durfte sie jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass er ihr das Herz bricht.

Es war Freitag Nachmittag und die Quidditchspiele hatten schon begonnen. Gryffindore spielte gegen Slytherin. Doch man merkte, dass die Slytherins nicht gut drauf waren, denn Gryffindore holte ein Punkt nach dem Anderen. -es stand inzwischen schon 130 : 40 für Gryffindore. 'Gleich würde auch Harry den Schnatz fangen' dachte Hermine und hatte keine zwei Minuten später, Recht. Die Schüler schrieen nach Harry und den Spielern, nur Hermine hatte nicht das Bedürfniss, ihnen zu gratulieren. Sie sah nur noch, wie Ginny, keine fünf Meter von ihr entfernt, auf Harry zustürmte, sich an ihn klammerte und ihn vor der ganzen Schule küsste. Hermine blieb das Herz stehen, als sie das sah. 'Ich hab es gewusst. Ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst.' dachte sie und spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen. Luna, die neben ihr stand und das ganze Geschehen verfolgt hatte, schaute sie mitleidig an und streichelte ihre Schulter. Hermine brachte ein halbes Lächeln zu Stande und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie drehte sich um, ging, ohne noch mal zurück zusehen und wischte sich eine Träne von ihrer Wange.

...

"Hi, Hermine." Sagte Harry, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, am Abend, in der Bibliothek, als die Siegesfeier zu Ende war. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter, um sie zu küssen, doch sie drehte sich von ihm weg, so dass er nur ihre Wange küssen konnte.

"Hallo, Harry." sagte sie tonlos und laß weiter. Er schaute sie verwirrt an.

"Äh, ich hab dich vorhin auf der Party vermisst. Wo warst du?" fragte er.

"Ach, du hast mich gesucht? Ich hoffe doch wirklich, den anderen ist das nicht Aufgefallen." meinte sie sarkastisch.

"Wovon sprichst du?"

"Ach Harry, tu doch nicht so. Denkst du, ich bin so dumm und merke nicht, dass du nur etwas mit mir zu tun hast, wenn keiner dabei ist?" Er schaute betreten auf den Boden.

"Ich weiß, wie das für dich aussehen muss, aber..."

"Hör zu," unterbrach sie ihn. "Am Anfang hat es mich gestört, wenn ich ehrlich bin, doch nun, wo ich weiß, wie du zu mir stehst," Sie dachte dabei an die Szene, wo er und Ginny sich geküsst haben. "Ist es mir herzlich egal. Wir hatten unseren Spaß, doch ich glaube, mit uns kann das nie was werden."

"Willst du sagen, du machst Schluss?" Hermine lachte gespielt.

"Oh, Harry. Man kann nichts beenden, was nie existiert hat. Wie gesagt, wir hatten unseren Spaß, doch, ehrlich gesagt, hab ich keine Lust mehr, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Bitte nimm das nicht persönlich. Es liegt nicht an dir, eher an mir. Ich habe auch überhaupt keine Zeit, für einen Jungen in meinem Leben. Verstehst du das?" log sie und wunderte sich, wie leicht es über ihre Lippen kam.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das abnehme. Es - es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich wie ein Arschloch dir gegenüber benommen habe, aber ich habe gedacht, es ist besser, wenn sie uns nicht zusammen sehen." Hermine lachte bitter.

"Für wen sollte das denn bitte gut gewesen sein, dass sie uns nicht zusammen sahen? Für dich, weil ich dir peinlich bin?" fragte sie und tadelte sich, nicht in ihrer kalten, gefühlslosen Rolle geblieben zu sein.

"Nein! Verdammt, Hermine, du bist mir wichtig. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Anderen etwas mitkriegen, weil ich nicht zulassen konnte, dass die Mädchen dir weh tun werden. Und das hätten sie. Nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch."

"Und du glaubst, ich hätte damit nicht umgehen können?"

"Man, Hermine, verdreh mir doch nicht die Worte im Mund. Ich weiß, dass du eine starke Persönlichkeit hast, doch es hätte dir weh getan und das wollte ich nicht. Versteh das doch." Hermine kamen die Tränen. Alles war erstunken und erlogen das wusste sie, zumindest glaubte sie es. Und auch wenn es wahr wäre, hätte es nichts an der Tatsache geändert, dass er Ginny geküsst hatte, obwohl er ihr fest gesagt hatte, er wolle nichts mehr von ihr.

"Verschwinde und erzähl deine Lügen doch Ginny oder Ron oder sonst wem. Mir ist das egal. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben." sagte sie und eine Träne fiel auf ihr Buch. Sie wischte sich hastig übers Gesicht.

"Wer hat es dir erzählt? Ginny? Lavender? Oder eine von den Anderen? Ich schwöre dir, ich habe am Anfang so gedacht, doch schon nach unserem ersten Kuss, hab ich Ginny gesagt, dass ich das nicht weiter mache. Ich kannte dich doch noch gar nicht." Sie blickte ihn verständnislos an.

"Wovon redest du?"

"Was, was meinst du mit 'Wovon redest du?' Du - du weißt doch, was ich meine, oder?"

"Nein, und du wirst mir jetzt auf der Stelle erklären, wovon du da sprichst." rief sie und stand auf.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt und hier passt. Wir sollten uns erst einmal beruhigen." meinte er.

"Nein! Ich will mich nicht beruhigen. Was sollen sie mir erzählt haben? Nun sag schon." Harry schaute betreten zu Boden.

"Es ist so, Ginny hat mich am Tag, als wir erfahren haben, dass wir zusammen für das Essay arbeiten, um einen Gefallen gebeten. Sie fragte mich, ob ich, ihr zu liebe, mit dir rumhängen und dich ausfragen würde, was du mit den Mädchen vor hast, die sie rauschgeschmissen hat. Sie hatte schon vorher eine Ahnung, dass du irgendetwas vorhast, als du mit Susan und Eloise zusammen gegessen hast. Aber ich hatte dich da noch nicht gekannt, deswegen habe ich eingewilligt. Und ich habe ihr am gleichen Tag gesagt, dass ich dich nicht so belügen will, weil du mir da schon etwas bedeutet hast. Bitte, du musst mir glauben." flehte er. Sie blickte ihn geschockt an. Konnte das alles wahr sein? Konnte er sie derart reingelegt haben, ohne dass sie es bemerkte?

"Immer wieder habe ich versucht, es dir zu erklären, doch ich bin nie wirklich dazu gekommen, aber ich hatte es wirklich vor. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, nur deswegen habe ich mich von dir distanziert, wie du sicher gemerkt hast." Sie sagte immer noch nichts. Sie konnte nicht. Wollte das nicht glauben. Sie hatte ihm vertraut und hatte ihm alles gesagt, doch er hatte sie eiskalt verraten.

"Hast du," sie räusperte sich. "Hast du ihr irgendetwas gesagt?" fragte sie. Sie wusste, sie würde es gleich beenden. Sie wollte nur die ganze Wahrheit erfahren.

"Nur das, was du mir am ersten Abend gesagt hast. Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer auf mich bist. Wirklich und es tut mir unendlich Leid. Aber..."

"Warum?" unterbrach sie ihn. "Warum hast du das gemacht? Warum hast du einfach so mit den Gefühlen einer dir bis dahin noch fast fremden Person gespielt? Fandest du das lustig? 'Oh toll, ich habe mit der Granger gespielt und sie ist mir verfallen. Die naive, frigide Klugscheißerin.'" schrie sie und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen.

"Hermine, hör auf, du beleidigst dich selber."

"Dann antworte mir!"

"Okay. Sie hat versprochen, wenn ich ihr alles sage, dass sie mich nie wieder fragen wird, ob ich mit ihr zusammen sein möchte und sie keine Gerüchte verbreitet, darüber, dass wir angeblich zusammen sind. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl." sagte er eindringlich. Hermine, die sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt hatte, schnaubte verächtlich.

"Man hat immer eine Wahl." meinte sie und drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch Harry hielt ihre Hand fest. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Sanft, leidenschaftlich, zärtlich und dann wieder feurig. Das war der schönste Kuss, den er ihr je gegeben hatte und sie vergaß sogar für einen Moment, was er getan hatte. Doch dann löste er sich von ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du gehst." Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen, doch sie machte sich von ihm los und ging ein Stück zurück. Sie liebte ihn auch. Doch das würde sie ihm nicht sagen.

"Es ist zu spät, Harry." flüsterte sie und ging Richtung Ausgang.

"Ich werde nicht einfach so aufgeben, Hermine." hörte sie ihn noch rufen, bevor sie losrannte, in den Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermine erzählte das Geschehene kurz und schmerzlos Luna und verzog sich dann wieder auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie wollte niemanden sehen und niemanden hören. Sogar Lavender und Parvati fragten schon, was mit ihr los sei, doch sie schnauzte sie nur an, sie sollen sie in Ruhe lassen. Kurz darauf, bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen den beiden, verdrängte es aber wieder.

Sie nahm nur noch freudlos am Unterricht teil und verkroch sich sofort in die Bibliothek. Sie nahm zwar an den Treffen von ihrem Club teil, doch alle bemerkten, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihr stimmte und als man sie darauf ansprach, lächelte sie gezwungen und meinte, es sei nur gewaltig stressig zur Zeit. Sie aß nur noch schlecht und merkte auch, wie stark sie abnahm. Und das alles nur wegen einem Jungen. Doch immer wenn sie an ihn dachte, wurde ihr schlecht und sie hätte sich am liebsten heulend in ihr Bett vergraben. Keiner konnte ja auch nur im Entferntesten ahnen, dass die ganze Sache mit Harry Potter zu tun hatte. Niemand hatte sie wirklich zusammen gesehen, außer Vicky, doch die schwieg wirklich, wie ein Grab.

...

Eines Nachmittags, als sie wieder in der Bibliothek saß und ein Buch laß, hörte sie, wie jemand reinkam und ihr das Buch weg schlug. Sie schaute geschockt auf.

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Hermine! Ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Du gammelst förmlich vor dir hin. Jeden Tag sitzt du in der Bibliothek und kümmerst dich nur noch um die Schule. Es gibt noch anderes im Leben, verdammt noch mal. Deine Freundinnen brauchen dich. Sie sind total besorgt um dich. Nur, weil du nicht mehr mit Harry zusammen bist, musst du dich doch nicht so gehen lassen. Wir haben vier neue Mitglieder. Vier! Und es werden immer mehr. Wir brauchen dich. Es war deine Idee, den Club zu gründen. Jetzt musst du auch mitmachen und nicht alles hinschmeißen. Kapiert?" schrie Luna mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie schaute sie intensiv an. 'Sie hat Recht. Ich darf mich nicht so hängen lassen, nur, weil er mir wehgetan hat. Das Leben geht weiter und ich komme gut ohne ihn zu Rande.' dachte sie. Sie sprang auf, und umarmte Luna heftig.

"Du hast ja so Recht. Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ich euch so viel Kummer bereitet hab. Kein Junge ist es wert, seine Freundinnen so zu behandeln. Verzeih mir." sagte sie. Luna drückte sie fest an sich.

"Natürlich verzeih ich dir. Ich kann dich doch verstehen. Es muss schwer für dich gewesen sein, den Jungen den du liebst zu verlassen, obwohl der Arsch dich so hintergangen hat." Hermine schniefte und wischte sich die Träne weg, die ihre Wange herunter rollte.

"Es ist schon über eine Woche her. Ich sollte endlich darüber hinwegkommen." Luna schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lass dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst, nur zieh dich nicht von uns zurück."

"Du bist wirklich die beste Freundin, die man sich wünschen kann." Beide gingen Hand in Hand in den Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auch schon die Leute sahen, die Hermine am wenigsten treffen wollte. Die 'Cheffinnen' und die Jungs. Sie schauten sich gegenseitig an und einer von den Jungs stand auf und lief zu ihnen rüber und es war nicht Harry.

"Äh, hi Luna, hi Hermine. Wie geht's?" fragte Ron Weasley, doch er schaute mehr zu Luna, als zu ihr.

"Gut, und dir?" sagte Luna und wurde knallrot.

"Auch gut. Sag mal, kann ich dich mal kurz alleine reden?" fragte er und schaute Hermine entschuldigend an.

"Na-natürlich. Hermine, wartest du kurz?" fragte sie. Hermine nickte und grinste in sich hinein. Sie wusste schon ungefähr, was jetzt kommen würde.

"Hey, Ron? Wo willst du denn mit der hin?" rief Ginny, wofür Hermine ihr am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte.

"Halt die Klappe Ginny!" rief er, zu ihrer Überraschung, zurück. Hermine lachte und Ginny schaute kurz beleidigt. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz, als die Beiden endlich rausgegangen sind, um und wollte in ihr Zimmer gehen.

"Hey, Hermine. Bleib doch ein bisschen bei uns." rief Lavender. Padma, Parvati und Ginny grinsten fies. Hermine überlegte erst, ob sie das wirklich machen sollte und entschied sich dafür. 'Die werden mich nicht klein kriegen. Jetzt beweise ich euch mal, wie stark ich eigentlich bin.' Sie grinste falsch und setzte sich auf den freien Platz von Ron. Zwischen Padma und Parvati.

"Sag mal Hermine, findest du nicht es wird endlich Zeit, um dir einen Freund anzuschaffen? Ich meine, du hast jetzt schon solange enthaltsam gelebt, da brauch man doch ein bisschen Abwechslung." lachte Padma.

"Meinst du? Vielleicht hast du Recht. Du kannst mir doch bestimmt die Adressen von deinen Freiern - ups, ich meinte natürlich Ex-Freunden geben." meinte Hermine und lächelte immer noch. Padma zog scharf die Luft ein.

"Sag mal, woher hast du diese Klamotten? Aus einem Second-Hand Laden?" fragte nun Lavender.

"Ja, woher weißt du das? Ach bestimmt von deiner Mutter, die hab ich da letztens gesehen. Sie hatte eine Hose in der Hand gehabt und hat gesagt, dass die dir sicher gefallen wird." Sie hörte Harry laut auflachen.

"Wow, das ist ja ein Wunder, dass du endlich mal wieder aus der Bibliothek rausgekommen bist. Du versteckst dich doch nicht etwa vor uns, oder?" fragte Parvati.

"Eigentlich nicht. Ich habe mich nur für die Prüfungen vorbereitet und ein bisschen in Büchern gelesen. Du weißt doch, was Bücher sind, oder? Das sind die Viereckigen Dinger, in denen ganz viele Wörter drin stehen." Sie hörte ihn wieder lachen.

"Und wie geht es mit deinem Looser-Club voran? Ihr habt ja schon allerhand Idioten gesammelt. Vielleicht könnten wir dir helfen, und ein Paar die Fratzen aufpolieren, nur damit du nicht noch tiefer sinkst, als du es jetzt schon bist." sagt Ginny arrogant und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Hermine erhob sich und ging vor sie. Mit einem schnellen, gezielten Versuch, hatte sie mit der Flachen Hand gegen ihre Nase geschlagen. Ginny schrie auf.

"Vielleich hältst du jetzt deine Nase aus Angelegenheiten anderer Leute. Ich habe dich schon einmal gewarnt." Ginny schrie nochmals auf und wollte schon zurückschlagen, bis sie ein paar Tropfen Blut auf ihrer Hand sah, die sie vor die Nase getan hatte. Sie stand auf und beschimpfte Hermine mit allen möglichen Schimpfnamen. Die anderen Mädchen nahmen sie bei der Hand und brachten sie weg von ihr, zu Prof Pomfrey. Hermine krümmte sich vor Lachen und auch Harry konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen und lachte mit. Er trat hinter sie, was sie erst merkte, als er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter tat. Sofort hörte sie auf zu lachen.

"Denen hast du es aber gegeben." sprach er leise. Hermine ging ein Stück weg und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Sie haben es auch nicht anders verdient."

"Ja, da hast du Recht." Er nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie versuchte sie wegzuziehen, doch er hielt sie fest.

"Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Warum kannst du mir nicht vertrauen?" Sie schnaubte verächtlich.

"Die Frage kannst du dir leicht selbst beantworten." Sie riss ihre Hand aus seiner und drehte sich um. Harry blieb kurz stehen, doch dann rannte er, um ihr den Weg zu versperren. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah noch, wie sie ihn mit großen Augen erschrocken anstarrte, bevor er sie küsste. Sie wehrte sich, doch er hielt sie. Nach einiger Zeit beendete sie den Protest, doch erwidern tat sie den Kuss nicht. Er löste sich nach schier endlicher Zeit von ihr und sah sie an.

"Ich würde alles tun, damit du mir vertraust. Ich will, dass alles so ist, wie vorher." Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen.

"Wie war es denn früher? Du hast mich angelogen, ausgenutzt und mich betrogen. Ja, so soll es wieder werden." schrie sie ihn an.

"Ich habe dich nie betrogen." unterbrach er sie.

"Nein, dann bin ich wohl blind oder so." Sie drehte sich um und wollte wieder gehen, doch er hielt sie davon ab.

"Warum denkst du, ich hätte dich betrogen? Das habe ich nie! Ich schwöre."

"Du hast schon so oft geschworen. Warum sollte ich dir dieses mal glauben?"

"Weil es wahr ist. Ich werde dich nie wieder anlügen." sagte er so eindringlich, dass Hermine ihm unbewusst glaubte.

"Auf-auf dem Quidditchfeld, als ihr das Spiel gegen die Slytherins gewonnen habt, da-da habe ich gesehen, wie du Ginny geküsst hast. Und wir waren noch zusammen. Ich glaube, so etwas nennt man betrügen." Er seufzte.

"Da habe ich sie nicht geküsst. Sie hat mich geküsst und ich habe sie kurz danach wieder weggeschubst. Du kannst jeden hier fragen. Es ist die Wahrheit!"

"Es ändert trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass du mich angelogen und für dumm verkauft hast. Es ist zu spät Harry. Du hast deine Chance verpasst." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

...

"Ich freu mich so für dich. Ron ist wirklich nett und du hast es auch verdient mit ihm zusammen zu sein." sagte Hermine am Abend zu Luna, die ihr Haarklein erzählt hat, wie Ron sie gefragt hat, ob sie seine feste Freundin sein will und sie dann geküsst hat. Sie freute sich wirklich für sie, obwohl sie einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht spürte, den sie aber schnellstens verdrängte.

"Ja, ich bin auch so glücklich. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich schon eine Weile beobachtet und mich schon früher fragen wollte, sich aber sich nie getraut hat. Ist das nicht süß?"

"Ja und endlich hast du auch den Mann deiner Träume. Du bist schon seit Ewigkeiten in ihn verliebt, oder?" Luna wurde rot, nickte dennoch.

"Mir kommt es so unwirklich vor. Er hat mich gefragt. Ist das zu fassen?" Hermine lachte.

"Natürlich. Du bist klug, hübsch, nett. Jeder normale Junge würde sich in dich verlieben." sagte sie überzeugt.

"Danke. Aber ich bin nicht halb so toll wie du. Was du auf die Beine gestellt hast ist einfach unglaublich. Jeder müsste sich in DICH verlieben." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf sagte aber nichts.

"Wie war es vorhin mit den Mädchen und Harry? Haben sie irgendetwas gesagt?"

"Nein, ich bin auch gegangen, nachdem du weg warst." log Hermine. Sie wollte ihr nicht erzähle, was im Gemeinschaftsraum passiert ist. Vielleicht später.

"Ich finde, Harry sollte sich schämen. Du bist viel zu gut für ihn und wenn er das nicht merkt, dann ist er ein Idiot." meinte Luna. Hermine lächelte

"Lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Du sagtest vier neue sind im Club?"...


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo hallo  
hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kap.  
Sorry, dass ich das nicht schon letzte Woche runtergeladen hab aber meine Familie hat sich zu einem spontanen Kurzurlaub entschlossen.  
Naja, hier ist auf jeden Fall das Kap.  
Nächste Woche kommt dann das letzte. Viel Spaß beim lesen

Kapitel 9

Die Tage vergingen schnell für Hermine. Es war schon drei Wochen her, seit sie mit Harry Schluss gemacht hatte und inzwischen sind auch schon 8 weitere Mitglieder dazu gekommen. Die meisten von dem Mädchen-Club. Jetzt, wo sich rumgesprochen hatte, dass dort jeder mitmachen kann und dort schon einige waren, kamen natürlich immer mehr und wollten mitmachen. Sie waren schon 25 und die anderen nur noch 20. Sie merkte, wie sehr sich Ginny darüber ärgerte und auch, wie sie gemeine Sachen hinter ihrem Rücken verbreitete, doch das störte sie nicht, denn die meisten glaubten das nicht. Luna und Ron waren glücklich zusammen. Sie verabredeten sich, hatten Spaß und das, obwohl alle wussten, dass sie zusammen waren. Sie fand es unfair. Harry hatte es niemandem gesagt, doch Ron wollte es am liebsten der ganzen Welt mitteilen. Sie hatte mit Harry kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Er hatte auch nie wieder versucht sich ihr zu nähern. Sie sollte froh darüber sein und doch machte es sie traurig. Es zeigte ihr, wie sehr sie Recht hatte. Aber sie war darüber hinweg sagte sie sich. Erstmal auf die Schule konzentrieren. Das war wichtig. Sie saß mal wieder in der Bibliothek um für ein Essay zu regergieren.

"Hermine, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und sah Ron.

"Klar, was gibt es?" Er setzte sich neben sie.

"Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst, aber Harry möchte mit dir sprechen. Er wartet oben im Gryffindore Gästezimmer auf dich." Hermine schnaubte verächtlich.

"Du kannst ihm sagen, dass ich keinen Wert auf seine Erklärungen lege. Sie sind mir egal. Er kann tun und lassen, was er will."

"Hermine. Er will sich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe ihn noch nie so traurig gesehen, wie in den letzten Tagen. Er liebt dich wirklich. Warum gibst du ihm nicht noch eine Chance? Oder zumindest solltet ihr euch aussprechen. Bitte." sagte er eindringlich. Eigentlich wollte Hermine das nicht doch sie seufzte, legte ihr Buch weg und stand auf.

"Wehe, das lohnt sich nicht." murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Ron schaute ihr noch hinterher und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

...

Als sie oben angekommen war klopfte sie an der Tür, doch niemand öffnete. Sie versuchte es erneut, doch wieder machte niemand auf. 'Das kann doch nicht wahr sein' dachte sie und machte einfach die Tür auf. Sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie das Zimmer sah. Es war abgedunkelt und nur von Kerzenlicht erhellt. Bestimmt um die hundert. Auf dem Boden und dem Bett lagen Blütenblätter verstreut. Es lag ein köstliches Dinner auf dem Bett. Alles sah so romantisch aus, doch sie fand Harry nicht in dem Raum. Er war nirgends zu sehen. Sie schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf das Bett. 'Es ist wunderschön' dachte sie und kostete von den Weintrauben, die hinter ihr lagen. Ein paar Minuten später hörte sie, wie die Tür aufging und Harry reinkam. Völlig außer Atem mit einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand.

"Hermine? Was machst du denn schon hier? Ich-ich hatte dich nicht so früh erwartet." sagte er leicht geschockt sie zu sehen. Sie lächelte. Konnte nicht anders, außer lächeln.

"Ron hatte mich gebeten hierher zu kommen. Du dachtest wohl nicht, dass ich überhaupt kommen würde?" fragte sie und grinste. Er lächelte verlegen und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch seine Haare.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich daran gezweifelt, dass er dich zu mir zu bringen. Ich dachte, ich hätte noch etwas Zeit und habe schnell die Blumen geholt. Ähm, hier für dich." sagte er schüchtern und hielt ihr den Strauß rote Rosen entgegen. Sie nahm ihn an und schnupperte an einer Blüte.

"Schön. Danke. Dann ist das auch alles für mich?"

"Ach, eigentlich wollte ich das für Prof. McGonagall machen, aber wo du schon mal hie bist." Hermine lachte.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch mit mir reden willst."

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich um dich kämpfen will. Ich konnte leider nicht früher, weil es lange gedauert hat, das alles hier zu organisieren. Also, ich hoffe du verschwindest nicht auf einmal, sonst war das hier alles für die Katz." er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Wartete auf ihre Antwort.

"Ich denke, ich kann für eine Weile bleiben." Er strahlte nach ihrer Antwort und führte sie auf das Bett.

"Wie ich sehe hattest du es dir schon bequem gemacht." bemerkte er grinsend. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe auf dich gewartet und mir war langweilig. Ich hoffe McGonagall wird nicht allzu enttäuscht sein."

"Sie wird es verkraften." Sie stellte die Blumen auf den Schrank, neben den Kerzen und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett.

"Hermine, ich weiß, dass das alles schwer für dich sein muss, doch wie wäre es mit einem Neuanfang? Ich weiß, dass kommt ein wenig plötzlich, doch du bist mir unheimlich wichtig und ich will dich nicht verlieren." Sollte sie das wirklich machen? Für sie stand fest, dass er wirklich sehr viel für sie empfinden muss, wenn er das alles gemacht hatte, vielleicht auch lieben? Er hatte es ihr ja schon gesagt. Und so schlimm war es nun auch nicht mehr, dass er Ginny verraten hatte, dass sie den Club gegründet hatte. Früher oder später wäre es sowieso rausgekommen. Wenn sie nur genau wüsste, ob er sich wirklich nicht nur wegen Ginny noch weiter mit ihr getroffen hatte, sondern wegen ihr selbst. Aber er hatte es geschworen und auch, dass er sie niemals wieder anlügt. Also, sollte sie den Schritt gehen und ihm glauben? Wieder mir ihm zusammen sein?

"Du hast mir sehr wehgetan, als du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Ich werde dir vergeben. Unter einer Bedingung."

"Alles. Ich werde alles tun."

"Ich will, wenn wir zusammen kommen würden, dass wir es gleich am ersten Tag den anderen erzählen und keine geheimen Versteckspiele machen. Okay?" Harry strahlte, als könne er es gar nicht fassen, was sie da gesagt hatte.

"Okay. Das heißt, wir sind jetzt wieder zusammen?"

"Ich denke schon." Er grinste.

"Gut, dann kann ich das endlich wieder machen." Er beugte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie. Erstickte ihr lachen und spürte, wie sie die Arme um seinen Hals legte. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und warm. Hermine konnte seine Liebe spüren und genauso gab sie ihm ihre zurück.

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Ich liebe dich, Hermine" sprach er, als sie kurz brachen um Luft zu holen. Hermine zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn weiter. Nach endloser Zeit löste sie sich von ihm.

"Harry, ich vertraue dir. Ich will-will es jetzt."

"Jetzt?"

"Ja."

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ich meine, du musst nicht, wenn es dir zu schnell geht."

"Nein. Ich will es mehr als alles andere. Bitte Harry." keuchte sie. Er nickte und schob eine Hand unter ihre Robe, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Sie küssten sich weiter und Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand weiter unter ihre Kleidung, unter ihren BH und streichelte ihre Brust. Hermine keuchte vor Verlangen auf. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare und machte sie unordentlich. Er zog ihr langsam die Roben aus, bis sie nur noch in Unterwäsche dastand. Automatisch wollte sie sich mit ihren Armen bedecken, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wer da vor ihr Stand und sie ließ sie sinken. Genüsslich schaute er sie an.

"Du bist wunderschön, Hermine." Sie wurde rot und schaute verlegen auf ihre Hände, doch er hielt ihr Kinn fest und zog ihren Mund zu seinem. Er küsste sie heiß, mit allem, was er zu bieten hatte und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. Er fasst hinter sie und machte ihren BH auf. Nun stand sie nur noch in ihrem Unterhöschen da und Harry bewunderte ihre kleinen, aber runden, festen Brüste.

"Ich finde, du hast noch zu viel an." meinte sie und er grinste.

"Du könntest mir helfen, das Problem zu beheben." Sie schob ihre warmen Hände unter seine Kleidung und spürte wie er darauf eine Gänsehaut bekam.

"Das gefällt dir, was?" Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie seine Brustwarze zwischen die Finger nahm. Er stieß ihre Hand weg und zog sich selbst schnell aus. Er stand nackt vor ihr und sie musterte ihn unverhohlen.

"Wow." er grinste und legte sich quer über sie.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir unser letztes kleines Hinderniss beseitigen?" fragte er schelmisch. Sie wollte sich die Unterhose runter ziehen, bis ihm noch etwas wichtiges einfiel.

"Warte. Hast du etwas zu schützen?" fragte er sie. Sie nickte.

"Ja, ich wende seit über einem Monat etwas dagegen an. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Er nickte nun auch und zog ihr die Hose aus. Sie presste sich mit ihrer Hüfte an seinen Penis und spürte, wie steif dieser war. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf den Mund. Sie umschlang seinen Hals mit den Armen und zog ihn näher an sich heran.

"Bereit?" fragte er, als sie sich gelöst hatten.

"Ja." Langsam drang er in sie ein. Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, ihr nicht weh zu tun. Sie küssten sich weiter und Harry glaubte vor Leidenschaft zu explodieren. Er war nun fast vollständig in ihr und es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Noch nie hatte er gedacht, dass es so ein schönes Gefühl sein könnte, mit ihr zu schlafen. Er spürte, wie sie sich unter ihm beugte und ihn näher an sich drückte. Jetzt kam der schwierige Teil für sie, das wusste Harry. Er drang tiefer in sie und ihr Jungfernhäutchen riss. Sie stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, doch er bedeckte ihr Lippen mit seinen.

"Psst, es wird alles gut. Ich werde dir nicht mehr weh tun. Ab jetzt wird es nur noch schön werden." Versprach er ihr und sie glaubte ihm. Nachdem der Schmerz für sie aufgehört hatte, bewegte er sich in ihr. Langsam. Sie sollte auch dieses schöne Gefühl spüren, welches er die ganze Zeit spürte. Sie fing an, unter ihm schneller zu atmen. Leise, doch er hörte es. Alles von ihm konzentrierte sich auf sie. Sie sollte es gut haben. Er wurde immer schneller und schneller und sie stöhnte immer lauter. Nach kurzer Zeit, rief sie seinen Namen.

"Harry - oh Harry. Das ist so gut. Oh Merlin. Ich komme." den Rest hörte er nicht, denn sie biss ihm in die Schulter und unterdrückte so ihren letzten Schrei. Schwach fiel sie wieder auf die Decke zurück, doch sie waren noch nicht fertig. Harry bewegte sich immer schneller und konnte nun aufhören, auf sie zu warten. Er stieß tiefer und tiefer zu und merkte, wie er seinem Höhepunkt. Mit einem letzten Stoß rief er ihren Namen und ließ sich dann erschöpft auf ihr nieder.

...

"Wow." sagte er, als er sie wieder halbwegs erholt hatte,

"Uhu." stimmte sie zu. Zu mehr war sie nicht in der Lage. Harry rollte sich von ihr runter und lag nun neben ihr.

"Was glaubst du, wie spät es ist?" fragte er sie.

"Keine Ahnung. An meinem Handgelenk ist eine Uhr. Schau doch mal darauf." Er lachte, denn sie war zu müde, um es selber zu machen. Harry hob ihre Hand und sah, dass es schon weit nach Ausgangssperre war.

"Ich bin so müde, am liebsten würde ich hier liegen bleiben und schlafen." sagte er.

"Warum tust du es denn nicht?" nuschelte sie. Sie hatte Recht. Warum eigentlich nicht? Er legte sich so hin, dass er eine der Decken unter ihm nehmen konnte und bedeckte sich und Hermine damit. Diese war lägst am dahin dösen. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und tat den Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

"Das war heute der schönste Abend meines Lebens... Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich wieder habe. Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe." Er blickte ihr ins Gesicht und sah, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Er lächelte.

"Vielleicht wirst du es mir nicht glauben, aber du hast mich früher schon verzaubert. Ich weiß noch, als ich dich zum ersten mal sah, das war bei der Erstklässler Zeremonie. Wir saßen auf dem Gryffindore Tisch gegenüber und haben uns direkt in die Augen gesehen. Es war zwar nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, doch es war einfach unglaublig. Oder bei diesem Ball beim Trimagischen Turnier. Als du die Treppen runterkamst, mit deinen hochgesteckten Haaren und diesem wunderschönem blauen Kleid. Ich dachte, ich träume. Und jetzt? Jetzt liege ich hier mit der Frau, die ich liebe, nackt in einem Bett und bin der glücklichste Junge, den es gibt. Ich wünschte, du wüsstest, wie viel du mir bedeutest." Flüsterte er, bevor er einschlief. Hermine öffnete die Augen und ihr rollten Tränen über die Wange. Er liebte sie wirklich. Und sie liebte ihn. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief auch sie friedlich ein.


	10. Chapter 10

So, das ist das letzte Kapitel von 'Was dein Herz dir sagt'  
Wer mehr lesen will, sollte sich meine neue FF durchlesen: 'Die Überraschung'  
Aber nun genug Werbung gemach.  
Viel Spaß beim lesen

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry alleine auf, wie er zu seinem bedauern feststellen musste. Hermine war schon weg, aber es war ja auch schon Zeit für das Frühstück und er nahm es ihr nicht übel, obwohl er sie gerne wachgeküsst hätte. Doch, so hoffte er, hatte er noch genügend Möglichkeiten, genau das zu machen. Als er aus dem Schlafzimmer rausging hörte er schon Ginny schreien.

"Was meint ihr damit, ihr wollt nicht mehr bei mir mitmachen? Habt ihr sie noch alle?" schrie sie Lavender und Parvati an.

"Doch. Wir haben vorhin Hermine gefragt und sie hat nichts dagegen, wenn wir bei ihr mitmachen. Wir haben keine Lust mehr von dir herum geschubst und beleidigt zu werden. Wir haben uns bei ihr entschuldigt, für die Sachen, die wir ihr angetan haben und sie hat uns vergeben." schrie Lavender zurück. Ginny schaute böse zu Hermine. Harry sah auch, dass alle anderen da waren. Die meisten aus Hermines Club und die Übriggebliebenen aus Ginnys Club. Auch die Jungs, wie Ron, Finnigan und Neville standen drum herum.

"Du! Du bist an allem Schuld! Wegen dir hat das alles angefangen! Ich hasse dich! Und soll ich dir mal etwas verraten? Harry liebt dich nicht! Nie wird er dich lieben, weil wir beide zusammengehören und nicht du! Er nutzt dich nur aus, damit ich wieder mit ihm zusammenkomme! Kapiert?" schrie Ginny ihr entgegen. Hermine wollte schon etwas erwidern, wurde aber gestoppt, durch eine warme Hand, die sich um ihre Hüfte legte.

"Was redest du da Ginny? Ich will nichts mehr von dir. Nie wieder. Ich habe meine Traumfrau gefunden." Und mit diesen Worten zog er sie an sich und küsste sie vor dem ganzen Publikum. Hermine war erst geschockt, doch dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Alle starrten sie geschockt an, bis auf Ron und Luna, die grinsten. Als die beiden sich lösten, sah Hermine in das wutentbrannte Gesicht von Ginny. Sie wollte auf Hermine losgehen, doch Harry stellte sich vor sie.

"Wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmst, dann wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben." Meinte er ernst. Ungeachtet, dass Ron direkt daneben stand.

"Aber, Harry. Ich dachte wir sind das Traumpaar von Hogwarts." Jammerte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Das waren wir nie. Du wolltest bloß meinen Ruhm haben. Doch jetzt habe ich genug davon. Ich liebe Hermine und von mir aus soll es die ganze Welt erfahren." Ginny war so geschockt von der Aussage, dass sie ein paar Schritte nach hinten torkelte. Sie blickte abwechselnd von ihm zu Hermine und dann zu den anderen, die sie anstarrten.

"Du Bastard!" schrie sie Harry an und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen und umarmte Harry.

"Dankeschön." flüsterte sie. Er hielt sie fest an sich.

"Jederzeit." antwortete er. Dann machte sich Hermine von ihm los und ging auch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Hey, was?" rief er ihr verdattert hinterher. Er schaute zu Luna, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

...

Hermine fand Ginny im ersten Stock hinter einer Ritterrüstung versteckt. Sie hatte sich zusammengekrümmt und weinte herzergreifend. Leise ging sie auf sie zu und legte einen Arm auf ihre Schulter.

"Harry?" fragte diese und schaute auf. Doch als sie nur Hermines Gesicht sah, riss sie sich von ihr los.

"Verschwinde, du falsches Biest. Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet?" rief sie. Doch Hermine ließ sich davon nicht abhalten und setzte sich neben sie.

"Es ist hart, seine ganzen Freunde zu verlieren und völlig allein zu sein, oder?" fragte sie nach einer langen Pause.

"Was geht dich das an? Du freust dich doch im Geheimen, dass ich jetzt von allen gehasst werde."

"So ein Quatsch. Auch wenn wir uns noch nie gut verstanden haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mir nur das Schlechteste für dich Wünsche."

"Ach, tu doch nicht so! Das hattest du von Anfang an geplant. Du wolltest, dass ich klein beigebe und auf die Knie vor dir hinfalle, aber darauf kannst du lange warten. So schnell kriegst du mich nicht unter." rief sie. Hermine seufzte.

"Du hast Recht. Am Anfang wollte ich wirklich, dass die Schüler sich endlich besinnen und aufhören dir wie ein Hund zu gehorchen. Aber das hat sich geändert. Ich wollte nur noch, dass du mit dieser Klasseneinteilung aufhörst. Jeder sollte gleich sein. Nicht, nur weil die Eine eine Brille oder Pickel hat oder Schüchtern ist, sollte man sie ausschließen. Du willst doch auch von den anderen gleich behandelt werden, oder?" Ginny nickte langsam.

"Na, siehst du. Ich wollte dich nicht runtermachen. Ich wollte lediglich, dass du erkennst, dass jeder so sein kann, wie er will und du endlich von deinem hohen Ross runter kommst. Ich hatte ein Gespräch darüber mit Dumbledore. Er hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Und ich wollte nie, dass jemand durch 'meinen' Club zu Schaden kommt. Also, wenn du

willst... Du kannst gerne bei uns mitmachen und die restlichen mitbringen. Aber, wenn du mitmachst, dann denk daran, dass bei uns jeder gleich behandelt wird und es keinen Chef gibt. Wenn du mitmachen willst, kann ich dir..."

"Okay, okay schon gut. Hab ja verstanden." Unterbrach Ginny sie. "Man, du bist echt anstrengend." Hermine lachte.

"Also, wie sieht es aus? Lust?" Ginny überlegte.

"Lust schon, doch ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen das wirklich wollen." sagte sie traurig.

"Tja, dann wird es wohl Zeit, für eine öffentliche Entschuldigung. Wenn sie wirklich deine Freundinnen sind, dann werden sie dir verzeihen. Vorausgesetzt du meinst es ernst." fügte sie hinzu.

"Ich werde versuche, mich zu verbessern." schniefte Ginny."Wenn ich dich leiden könnte, würde ich dich umarmen." Hermine lachte.

"Sieht keiner zu, also muss es auch keiner wissen." Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und Ginny ließ sich darin fallen und weinte eine Zeit lang.

"Okay, okay das reicht, sonst fang ich noch an dich zu mögen." sagte sie. Hermine grinste.

"Und - ähm, du liebst ihn auch?" fragte sie schüchtern.

"Ja, das tue ich." antwortete Hermine fest. Ginny nickte.

"Na dann sollte ich mich bei ihm wohl extra entschuldigen... und bei dir auch. Tut mir Leid, dass ich all diese schreckliche Dinge gesagt und getan habe. Eigentlich bist du ganz nett." Hermine lächelte.

"Ich werd's verkraften. Also, wie wäre es, wenn wir gleich hochgehen, damit du dich schon mal bei den Anderen entschuldigen kannst?" Ginny murmelte irgendetwas von Sklaventreiber, ging aber trotzdem mit ihr mit.

Sie kamen oben im Gemeinschaftsraum an und wurden gleich von ein paar neugierigen Augenpaaren empfangen. Als Harry die beiden sah, ging er sofort auf Hermine zu und fasste sie am Arm. Seine Augen fragte sie, warum sie gegangen ist, doch sie lächelte ihn nur an.

"Könnt ihr mal bitte alle zuhören? Ich hatte vorhin ein wichtiges Gespräch mit Ginny und ich glaube, sie will euch was sagen." Sie nickte ihr zu.

"Also, ich habe vorhin mit Hermine gesprochen und sie hat mir im wahrsten Sinne die Augen geöffnet. Ich habe mich fürchterlich euch gegenüber benommen und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass manche vielleicht denken, dass ich das nur mache, weil ich sonst niemanden mehr hätte, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich wäre sehr froh, wenn ihr meine Entschuldigung annehmen könntet und wenn nicht, dann bin ich euch auch nicht böse... Naja, also dann." Ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille. Niemand rührte sich, bis Lavender, Padma, die inzwischen auch dazugekommen ist und Parvati vorgestürmt kamen und sie in Tränen umarmten. Hermine fing an zu klatschen und kurz darauf fingen auch die restlichen Schüler an.

Nach einer halben Stunde entfernten sich Hermine und Harry von den Anderen, die wer weiß warum, auf einmal eine Party gaben. Sie gingen ein wenig vor dem Mittagessen spazieren, denn es war ja Samstag und von daher, hatten sie den ganzen Tag frei.

Aus heiterem Himmel drehte sich Harry zu Hermine um und küsste sie auf den Mund.

"Wofür war das denn?" fragte sie. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Mir war einfach danach. Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?" fragte er sie. Hermine nickte.

"Ja, aber ich kann es nicht oft genug hören. Hab ich dir allerdings schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?" Harry Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

"Nein." Sie holte tief Luft.

"Ich, Hermine Jane Granger, liebe dich, Harry James Potter, aus ganzem Herzen, für immer und ewig." Harry lachte lauthals, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Hermine schrie vor Glück.

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich auf diese Worte gewartet habe." Er küsste sie und küsste sie und küsste sie und hatte auch nicht vor, jemals wieder damit aufzuhören.

ENDE


End file.
